Alluring Mystery
by Seichou Maki
Summary: Since he first transferred to Gekkoukan High, Ryoji Mochizuki has noticed some unusual things about his new friends and their mysterious club, SEES. Especially Minako Arisato, the most mysterious and yet the most alluring of all.  RyojixMinako
1. Prologue: Alluring Mystery

Notes: I said that I preferred to wait until I finished a story before I published it, but I feel bad for making people who are looking forward to this wait so long. So here's a taste of what's coming up. It's almost winter break, so I'll probably have more time to complete this story soon.

* * *

_Prologue - Alluring Mystery_

From the moment they became acquainted, Ryoji knew something was different about Minako Arisato.

Strangely enough, it wasn't because of the immense nostalgia he felt when they met. Sure, the nostalgia was very curious, and he didn't know why it was so strong, but there was something else about her that caught his interest. At first, he couldn't put his finger on it, but as they got to know each other, it became clearer. Every now and then, he would notice unusual things about her. Most of them were pretty minor, but sometimes it got to the point where he would worry for her safety. Watching her and learning new things about her, Ryoji started feeling a wide range of emotions, something he never felt for the other girls that followed him around.

In short, she was _different_. There was something about her that made her stand out from the rest of the students. Some kind of maturity that he would never expect from someone her age, but it was hidden well behind her cheerfulness. And actually, it wasn't just her. The other students living in her dorm seemed to have the same hidden maturity about them. Ryoji could see it in the way they interacted. Something about their relationship was different than other students. It wasn't in a bad way, but the amount of trust they seemed to hold in each other was rare for such young people. There was that and all the other strange things about them as a group. Was he the only one who noticed?

As a group, they were all very mysterious people. They were hiding some sort of big secret, and somehow, Ryoji knew that Minako was the leader. She was the most mysterious one: The one who managed to capture his attention; the one who made him feel such a wide range of emotions. He was drawn to the mystery almost as much as he was drawn to her.

They had a bond, the two of them; he could feel it. Somehow, it was all linked together, but deep down he had a feeling he already knew what the answer was. Yet, at the same time, he knew that finding out the truth would not be pleasant. No facts, no proof, just the overwhelming feeling that someone will be sad in the end.

But the mystery's allure was too strong to resist. He had to know, no matter how much he may not like the answer.

He felt like he was _destined_ to find out.


	2. Clue 1: Fatigue

Notes: Since it's nearly Christmas, and I'm almost done writing out this entire story (and very pleased with it, if I may say so), I decided to post the first chapter as an early Christmas present for you all, and I'm very happy about the encouraging feedback from just the prologue. Unlike my first RyojixMinako story, this will be entirely in Ryoji's point of view, so I hope you enjoy this story!

*aprilsierra: Thank you! I'm so happy you're already looking forward to it! XD I hope you'll find it interesting. You're excitement made me very happy, too. ^^

*AngelMiku: Hee hee, yup, this story will eventually cover a lot of their Social Link, but there are lots of original scenes as well. I hope you enjoy it! And thank you for your review for the epilogue of Making Your Decision! ^^

Disclaimer: Persona 3 Portable and its characters are all the property of Atlus. This work is purely fanmade.

* * *

_Clue #1: Fatigue_

It looked so familiar, her sleeping face.

Her peaceful expression, the rise and fall of her shoulders, and even the occasional twitching of her fingers looked so familiar to Ryoji. He knew that he had seen such a sight before, but he couldn't figure out where. Ms. Toriumi was giving a lecture, but Ryoji paid no attention at all. All he focused on was the sleeping Minako. Hiding behind a propped up textbook, the girl rested her head on her folded arms while she made a trip to Dreamland. Every so often, her lips would curl into a small smile: a sign of happy dreams. Her seatmate, Aigis, would occasionally turn her head, but she paid no mind to the sleeping girl, seeming perfectly content with letting her friend catch up on sleep and taking good notes in her place. Minako had a reputation as the top student in her class to uphold, after all.

But that was what made the scene so unusual. Ryoji was already used to the nostalgia he felt whenever he looked at her, but as the top student, he wouldn't think of her as the type to sleep in class. Normally, she would pay close attention to any lecture and scribble all the notes she could. Ryoji couldn't count how many times Junpei dragged him along to beg for Minako's notes. Junpei was the one who usually slept in class, not Minako, and it struck Ryoji as an odd occurrence, even though Aigis wasn't fazed by it at all.

Actually, when Ryoji thought about it, Yukari and Junpei also seemed a bit tired. Junpei was sprawled across his desk, awake but surely on the verge of joining Minako in sleep. That could have been considered normal, but Yukari, who was just as studious as Minako, was also resting her head on her hand while tiredly taking notes. Even Aigis seemed a bit sluggish, but as always, it was really hard to tell. As pretty as she was, that girl wasn't very good at showing any emotion, let alone exhaustion. If Ryoji remembered correctly, didn't they all live in the same dorm? Perhaps they all went out together the previous night, or maybe even had a study group. But when Ryoji tried to imagine Junpei studying long before there were any exams, he thought that last idea wasn't very likely. Besides, studying couldn't make them _all_ this tired, could it?

"Mochizuki, did you even hear what I said?"

Ryoji jumped and guiltily stared back at Ms. Toriumi. "Um, I'm sorry…what was the question?"

The teacher huffed. "Maybe you'll remember this next time you decide to daydream. The question was…"

Ryoji could hear a couple giggles behind him, including Junpei's, and he shrunk slightly into his scarf like a turtle. Maybe he shouldn't ponder odd things about his friends during class time.

{00}

If a similar situation didn't happen just a few days later, Ryoji might have forgotten the incident completely. But just like before, the Class 2-F students from the Iwatodai Dorm came to school tired and sluggish. And like before, Minako seemed to be the most exhausted. Sleeping in class again, not as active in PE, and even her usual cheerfulness seemed a bit dulled. Normally, Ryoji would have assumed it had something to do with her sports club, but he was sure she hadn't gone the previous day, and her going to club didn't explain why her dorm mates were tired as well. It was strange. Very strange, so he asked Junpei during their lunch break.

"Huh? Why she's so tired?"

Ryoji had borrowed a chair from the desk next to Junpei's and sat himself beside it. Minako was next to them, and with the boys' silent consent she decided to use the break to get some more sleep. When the boys finished eating and their remaining food sat uselessly on the desk, Ryoji thought it was as good a time as any. Junpei sent an unreadable glance towards Minako when Ryoji asked his question, and if he didn't know any better, Ryoji would have thought Junpei looked a bit nervous.

"Not just her, but you and Yukari-san seem tired too," Ryoji added.

Junpei stammered a bit, and he glanced to Minako again, as if he wanted her to bail him out with an excuse, but she slept on, oblivious to what they were talking about. Was what Ryoji asked that nerve-wracking? "W-well, uh…Minako was helping me with my math last night, and she worked at her part-time job last night too, so I guess I pushed her, a bit…?"

"And Yukari-san?"

"U-uh, Yuka-tan helped me too!" Junpei laughed nervously.

"I see…"

Junpei wasn't very good at lying. Whatever the real reason was, it was enough to make the boy nervous, and he hurriedly changed the subject. How was Ryoji adjusting to the school? So many girls were already infatuated with him; did anyone catch his eye? Sooner or later the female population would be split between him and Akihiko-san. Ryoji could tell it was all a ruse to get his attention away from Minako's fatigue, but if Junpei didn't want to talk about it – at least not without Minako's approval first – then Ryoji could wait. If it were a personal matter, it'd be better to hear straight from Minako. Perhaps when she wasn't so tired, he could ask her himself.

"Actually, Ryoji," Junpei said suddenly, "Minako and I were planning to go to Hagakure after school today. You wanna come with?"

Ryoji blinked and let out an apologetic laugh. "Sorry, Junpei-kun. I'm supposed to meet Mikako-san and her friends after class."

Junpei's mouth curled into a surprised "o" and he playfully nudged Ryoji's arm with his elbow. "Man, you haven't even been here that long and you're already a player. You gotta tell me your secret."

"It's not like that," Ryoji said, taking his own nervous glance to the still-sleeping Minako. Something in him hoped that she hadn't heard he'd be spending time with a group of girls. "They invited me this morning, and I just can't turn down cute girls."

"Sounds like a date to me, dude."

Minako continued sleeping peacefully at her desk, and not even the school bell signaling the end of the lunch break could rouse her from her dreams. Ryoji frowned. He hated to interrupt her sleep, but she might get in trouble if the teacher walks in and she's sleeping before class even started. And if she were to wake up hungry… Ryoji grabbed an unopened curry bread leftover from his lunch with Junpei and knelt next to the sleeping girl, gently shaking her shoulder and calling her name softly.

"Minako-chan? Minako-chan?"

The movement brought her out of her dreamland, and she gazed at Ryoji with dazed eyes. For a moment, she said nothing, and her eyes were unfocused like she wasn't sure where she was or who she was looking at. (Did he hear her say "Pharos"? Must be a leftover from her dream.) But when she finally recognized his face, her eyes lit up with her usual cheerfulness and she sat up.

"Hi Ryoji," she said, rubbing her eyes, "What's up?"

He placed the curry bread in her hands. "Lunch is over and class will start soon. You didn't eat, so I thought I'd give you this so you won't be hungry during class."

Minako stared down at the gift in her hands. As if on cue, her stomach suddenly decided to growl, almost like it knew she was being presented with food. They looked at each other before giggling at the silly coincidence. "Thank you, Ryoji," Minako said with a smile, "That's very thoughtful of you."

Ryoji responded with a smile of his own. "Anytime." He stood up and quickly made his way back to his own desk while students began filing into the classroom. Yukari returned to her seat, looking refreshed from her own tiredness after eating a good lunch. Minako happily munched on her curry bread while Aigis sat down next to her and seemed pleased that she was eating, commenting on how food would help Minako regain her strength. Junpei didn't seem as sluggish as he did before either, but instead he was looking back and forth between Ryoji and Minako with a strange smile on his face, as if he had just stumbled on a juicy secret. Ryoji blinked at his friend, silently asking what the look was for, but Junpei waved it off with a quiet laugh.

Class began when Mr. Ono walked in, and it wasn't long before Minako returned to Dreamland.

{00}

"You'll just _love_ this new café, Ryoji-kun."

"Have you been on a tour of the area yet? We could show you around if you'd like."

"That'd be nice, but I think such pretty girls like yourselves would distract me from all the wonderful sights."

"Kya~!"

Girls were so easy to keep entertained. Ryoji had no problem keeping them interested, nor did he have to put effort into a conversation. The girls followed him around on their own, showering him with their undivided attention, and their nonstop chatter would never let the conversation die. He could stand there, listening only half-heartedly, and once they asked for his opinion, all he had to do was give one charming remark and they'd swoon. It was so easy. Ryoji didn't know why Junpei would ask him for advice.

"Hey, isn't that Arisato-san and Sanada-senpai?"

Ryoji and his entourage of girls had just left the school building, and as they approached the gate, lo and behold: Minako and Akihiko were standing there together, immersed in a very animated discussion (or at least, animated on Minako's part). Ryoji had heard some things about the third year boxer. He was very popular with the female students, but he didn't have a girlfriend and rarely gave any of his admirers a second glance. Junpei once said Akihiko was hard to approach if you didn't really know him, so Ryoji had an impression that he might be a very serious guy. Yet, while he talked with Minako, there was a gentle smile on his face, and sometimes he even averted his eyes from her in embarrassment. His fans that passed by stopped to do a double take when they noticed his behavior. With that gentle smile on his face, Ryoji thought, Akihiko didn't seem like such a scary guy. Junpei seemed to have a lot of respect for him too.

"Ugh, I don't know what that girl is thinking, talking to Senpai so boldly like that."

Ryoji blinked. Were they talking about Minako? He turned his attention to her. She was smiling like she always did; it seemed her naps finally helped her completely recover. Minako talked happily with Akihiko about a topic that Ryoji couldn't hear over the distance between them. She smiled at the upperclassman without paying any attention to the glares she received from Akihiko's fans, and combined with his rare gentle smile, the two seemed to be very close. Whatever they were talking about, it must have been funny for Minako suddenly burst out laughing. Her laugher was loud enough to reach Ryoji's ears, and he couldn't help but smile himself. Even though there were several yards of distance between them, it seemed laugher really was contagious, especially laughter as pleasant as hers.

"Really, just because they live in the same dorm doesn't mean she can flirt with him so openly."

Ryoji's smile faded slightly. Flirting?

"Yeah, and isn't she going out with Junpei?"

His smile disappeared entirely. "Minako-chan is Junpei-kun's girlfriend?" he asked.

A shorthaired girl answered hesitantly, "Well, I don't know if they've ever said so outright, but they've been really close ever since she transferred here in April."

"And they're always going out to eat together," a brown haired girl added, "I've seen them playing games at the game center too."

It certainly seemed that the two were very close. Ryoji knew all too well how often they went out to eat, just the two of them. In fact, they were supposed to be going to Hagakure later, weren't they? Maybe Minako was waiting for Junpei at the gate and just happened to meet up with Akihiko. But if she and Junpei were dating, wouldn't he have noticed by now? Wouldn't Junpei have introduced Minako to Ryoji as his girlfriend? He had always gotten the sense that the two were just very good friends, but if there was something more and they hadn't told him…a sad feeling came over him.

The brown haired girl folded her arms across her chest. "Arisato's letting her popularity with boys get to her head, that's all."

"Minako-chan isn't like that…" Ryoji said automatically, surprising himself. Did he even know her well enough to have such an opinion?

The shorthaired girl looked to him sympathetically. "Don't let her fool you, Ryoji-kun. I know Iori-kun is your friend, but I think Mikako-chan is right about Arisato-san."

Girls sure loved to gossip.

"Ryoji!" A cheerful voice cut into the conversation. "Where are you going with such a fine entourage?"

With all the chatter and gossip around him, Ryoji had barely noticed that he and the girls continued walking until they were right next to Minako and Akihiko at the gate. Minako grinned jokingly at him – a grin that vaguely reminded him of Junpei – as if the girls that followed him around greatly amused her. Akihiko's gentle smile faded when Minako's attention was diverted from him, and he watched Ryoji with a slightly passive expression. Understandable, since the two of them weren't exactly acquainted.

"We're going to try out this new café," Ryoji answered cheerfully, despite the sad feeling in his chest. "Are you waiting for Junpei-kun? He said you two were going to Hagakure today."

Minako's expression lit up, as if she was surprised that he knew. "Yeah, but that doofus is getting a lecture since he forgot to turn in his homework, and I happened to run into Akihiko-senpai while I was waiting." She gestured to the upperclassman that acknowledged what she said with a slight nod.

"I see, then I better not keep you. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, have fun on your date!"

Her last comment made the girls blush slightly, but their apparent dislike for her prevented any of that silly squealing. Happy that he finished talking with Minako, they practically dragged him down the street towards the café they were so keen to try with him. But before she was out of sight, Ryoji turned back to look back at Minako. Junpei had shown up while his back was turned, and Minako's eyes were lit up with happiness as she talked with her two friends, and her smile was so radiant that again he couldn't help but smile. Ryoji didn't know if that smile was because of the prospect of food or because she was spending time with Junpei, but it sure made her happy.

And Ryoji wondered if _he_ could ever make her smile like that.

* * *

Notes: This story is a "Mystery/Romance" genre for a reason: there are actually two plots unfolding here. The mysterious "What is Minako up to?" plot and the romantic "Ryoji falling in love with her" plot. They're separate and connected at the same time, so I hope you'll be able to follow along with both.

By the way, in case anyone forgot, the name of one of Ryoji's fans, "Mikako" is directly from the game, the third Fortune Social Link rank. Just in case anyone was confusing "Mikako" as a typo for "Minako."


	3. Clue 2: Wounds

Notes: Here we are at Clue #2! Lets see what Ryoji finds out this time.

*rubixcube: This chapter is one of the more serious ones, but I promise Ryoji the hopeless (adorable) flirt will come eventually! Be patient! ^_^ And I'm so happy you like Make Your Decision! The last chapter really made you cry? Wow! :o I'm touched! Thank you!  
*aprilsierra: The curry bread scene is one of my favorites. ^^ But that's just the start! There are lots of scenes like that coming! I hope you like this chapter too!  
*AngelMiku: Thank you for your PM! I don't know if you read it yet, but I just replied to it. The fangirls won't be _completely_ destroyed in this chapter, but Ryoji will confront them again and decide how he feels about his fans compared to Minako later on, so I hope you can wait for that. :)

* * *

_Clue #2: Wounds_

The charming words didn't work on Minako.

They did have some effect; she would smile or giggle whenever he tried, but it never made her swoon like the other girls. It wasn't the smile he saw when she was with Junpei. But that wasn't what bothered Ryoji. What bothered him was how strange he felt using such cheap words to get her attention. Using them just didn't feel right whenever he was around her.

"I've already decided on my princess for today."

He had wanted to make her smile, but the moment he said something charming, he immediately felt guilt in his heart. It wasn't even directed towards her, but it was still wrong. He should not be using those words to make her smile. Ryoji knew he shouldn't, it wasn't how he wanted to make her happy. But despite his regret, despite trying to shake off his fangirls, he still said them, and even grabbing her hand to pull her away from the group of girls felt strange, although the tingling in his fingers seemed to tell a different story.

"Why'd you do that?" Minako asked him when they were alone.

"Why? It's because…" Ryoji looked at her curious expression. She wasn't mad, but how would he explain this to her if he didn't understand it himself? Well, they _do _say that honesty is the best policy. "I'm sorry. I feel like I shouldn't be saying things like this to you." Maybe if he just spoke honestly, even the truth he didn't know himself would emerge. "…I want to be more sincere with you."

His grip on her hand tightened. Yeah, that sounded about right. Sincerity, not those cliché words. He wanted to become a friend to her, not some…idol with hoards of fangirls. If he wanted to make her smile, it had to be through his own efforts, not by cliché catchphrases from cheap romance novels. Being her friend, seeing her smile; honesty and sincerity was certainly the way to go about that. A very soothing feeling of happiness welled up in his chest. He found his answer, now he wanted to have fun. A smile broke out on his face.

"Hey, can you show me around the city? I want to see all the places you like to go to."

Minako, who had looked concerned while he sorted out his thoughts, suddenly looked a bit confused. "Sure, but I thought those girls were going to show you around yesterday…"

The two started walking away from the school gate, and Ryoji rubbed the back of his head in a slightly embarrassed notion. "Well, they spent so much time talking at the café that we didn't get to look around at all." The girls talked so much about seemingly meaningless things. Sure, he got to spend time with some pretty girls, but it wasn't…_fun_. The whole outing felt very superficial; there was no connection, nothing they really had in common. No strange, unexplainable bond that he felt in his heart whenever he looked at Minako. Ryoji laughed. "Besides, I really want to see the places where _you_ like to have fun." Odd how those words were slightly charming, but he didn't feel guilty. It was what he sincerely wanted to know. He wanted to get to know Minako Arisato better, (For reasons of nostalgia, intrigue in the unusual things about her and her friends, or because he simply wanted to be friends with her, he wasn't sure. Maybe a combination of all three?), and what better way than to visit the places she likes?

"Then we definitely have to go to the Iwatodai Strip Mall." The smile returned to her face; it was obvious she was excited. "Oh, and Paulownia too…"

Ryoji happily let her lead the way while they toured her favorite places, goofing off and trying all the different foods. He had so much fun that he had forgotten he wanted to ask her about her fatigue. But she looked so cheerful that it seemed impossible the day before she had slept through most of the school day, and Ryoji started to think that maybe he was just overreacting. Besides, even if the students at the Iwatodai Dorm regularly went out at night, what harm could that possibly do if they were all together?

{00}

Minako came to school injured the very next day.

Under the long-sleeved winter uniform, it was barely noticeable, and it was obvious Minako was counting on that by the way she constantly fiddled with her sleeve, but Ryoji still noticed the bandages when it occasionally poked out. She was right-handed, but he also saw how she tried to use her right hand as infrequently as possible, and she took extra care not to knock her arm into anything. It was a minor behavior change, the kind that only people very close to her (like her dorm mates, and her possible boyfriend, Junpei) would notice, but Ryoji realized it immediately. It was probably the nostalgia again; her movements just seemed weird that day.

"Junpei-kun, what happened to Minako-chan's arm?"

There was that nervous look on Junpei's face again, and like last time, Minako was not available to bail him out or provide an excuse. After a weak laugh, Junpei answered, "Oh uh, she tripped yesterday and scratched up her arm on the cement."

"Really…" Something in his mind made Ryoji reluctant to believe his friend. He had not yet found the courage to confront Junpei about whether or not he and Minako were going out. If it was true, he was upset that Junpei didn't tell him; he told Junpei everything…

After school, intent on asking Minako the origin of the wound himself, Ryoji ended up following her to the health office. Thankfully, the crowd of students provided a good cover for him, and he was able to tail her unnoticed. She poked her head inside and let out a sigh. "Not here…" he heard her say before she went inside and shut the door behind her. With the coast clear, Ryoji pushed out of the crowd of students and pressed his back at the side of the door, trying to listen to any noise from inside.

He could hear some rustling and bottles clanging together; Minako must have been searching for something, wisely choosing not to wait for Edogawa-sensei's return. She let out a small noise of triumph when she found what she was looking for, but soon after that a loud groan of frustration. "I should have asked Yukari to come help me…" Ryoji took that as his cue to enter. Quietly sliding the door open, he opened his mouth to call her name but stopped when he saw the wound on her arm.

Junpei said she had scratched the front of her arm as a result of a fall, but it looked more like a cut from a sharp object – a very _large_ sharp object. A huge, long gash ran along the outside of her arm from her elbow to her wrist, the surrounding skin was inflamed, and there were still drops of blood leaking through the scabs. The bloody old bandages lay in a pile on the floor while Minako tried to rewrap the wound herself, but her task was forgotten when she realized what Ryoji had seen, and she just sat in her chair, staring at him wide-eyed like a deer in headlights. "Ryoji…"

Ryoji was just as wide-eyed as she, but he regained his senses when he remembered why he opened the door in the first place. "Minako-chan…" In an instant, he knelt beside her chair and took her arm to inspect the injury. He wanted some answers. "What happened to your arm?"

She let out an embarrassed laugh. "I leaned on a knife at the dorms last night…"

Ryoji stopped. Wait. Leaned on a knife? Didn't Junpei say that she fell on the cement? If that were true, there should be scratches on her arm, not this huge, bloody gash. His heart sank. More secrets and lies from his two friends? He was starting to be unsure of who or what he should trust anymore. But he did get a theory: whatever they were covering up, Minako was the one in charge of it. Ryoji remembered how Junpei always looked to Minako whenever Ryoji asked him a question, as if he wanted to confirm his answer would be correct. But when she wasn't around this time, his story ended up being incongruent with hers. What were they hiding? What was the real reason Minako got that wound?

Ryoji took the clean bandages from Minako's hand and began applying medicine and rewrapping the wound himself; it was certainly too hard for her to do on her own. "Junpei-kun said that you tripped and scratched up your arm…" he said quietly.

Her eyes widened again, like she hadn't expected he knew she was wounded before he walked in, and for the first time, Ryoji heard her stutter. "W-well, t-that's what I told him 'cause I knew he would tease me about being stupid enough to lean on a knife." Her usual smile returned. "But now he's teasing me about being clumsy."

"I see, you should be more careful…"

"I will. I'm sorry if I worried you."

A reasonable answer, and Minako was certainly much better at lying than Junpei, but Ryoji knew something strange was going on. There were so many questions he had, but he felt that most of them would be given false answers. Did they not trust him with the truth? Was it something they just couldn't tell him? Junpei and Minako were keeping a secret from him, and if he wasn't mistaken, so were Aigis and Yukari. Ryoji didn't live in the dorms, and he just transferred to Gekkoukan several days before. He was an outsider, was that why? But what kind of secret could get Minako injured like she was?

He finished wrapping the wound and silently put the roll of bandages away. Minako stood up and unrolled her sleeve in order to cover her new bandages. "Thanks for helping me, Ryoji." Her smile was so natural, as if he helped her with a paper cut instead of a slash wound, and her indifference to such a wound was really unsettling. It was almost like she was used to it.

"I'll walk you home."

She blinked. "You don't need to worry about me, Ryoji. I'm fine. Really."

He didn't respond. Ryoji would worry no matter how much she insisted that she was all right. He stared at her with an unusual look in his eye: his suspicion, his worry, and his hurt feelings of being left out from the truth were evident in his bright blue eyes. He knew it, and he knew she saw it. Good, let her know that he wasn't buying into the lies. Even though they hadn't known each other for long (despite the nostalgia), surely their relationship was at least on the "friends" level. They ate together, they hung out at school together, and they laughed together. If he couldn't know the truth, at least let him be there for support. That's what friends do, right?

Minako knew what his look meant. It was never spoken aloud, but whatever bond they had allowed her to understand. "Alright, lets go then."

They left the school together, and of course, all the eyes of Ryoji's fans were on them, but the gaze was completely ignored. Both Ryoji and Minako were walking together, but their minds were obviously elsewhere. Ryoji wasn't sure why he felt so insistent on walking the girl home, but he couldn't shake the feeling that the origin of Minako's wound was something really dangerous, and that was why she wouldn't tell him the truth. When he first saw her wound, he thought she had tried fending off a knife attack or something with her own arm. He had no basis for his premonition, and he didn't know why he felt so sure of it, but if she was involved in something dangerous, then the least he could do is try protecting her. And oddly enough, he could tell from the look in her eyes that she understood what he was thinking, even though he never said anything.

"Minako-san?"

Just when the two passed the school entrance, they noticed an elementary school boy timidly hiding behind the gate. The boy wore an orange jacket under his school blazer, and his short brown bangs curled upwards to keep out of his eyes, but he looked to the ground as if he didn't want to meet eyes with them. He must have been waiting there in the cold winter weather since the school bell rang, and Ryoji and Minako took their time in the health room; Ryoji felt sorry for him. Occasionally, the boy would glance up to meet their eyes, look curiously at Ryoji before turning his attention to Minako, and then look back to the ground in shame.

"Ken-kun? What are you doing here?"

The boy, apparently named Ken, and Minako were acquaintances; he heard a rumor that an elementary boy was living in the Iwatodai Dorm. When he first heard that rumor, Ryoji didn't really get why such a young boy would want to live in a dorm full of high school students, but after seeing Ken, he suddenly felt as if he understood. Although he was so young, he carried an air of maturity around him, like he had already experienced many things in his short life. His maturity seemed almost familiar, and although he didn't notice it then, Ryoji would later realize it was the same maturity he sensed from Minako (and occasionally even Junpei) from time to time: the maturity of a young person forced to grow up.

"Um, I-I uh..." The poor boy kept glancing at Ryoji, like he had to pick and choose his words carefully. The same way Junpei did whenever Ryoji asked him about Minako. Could it have something to do with her wound? "It's nothing," he suddenly burst out, "I'll see you back home." Without even looking back, he dashed away from them as fast as he could, leaving Ryoji and Minako stunned for a moment.

Ryoji wasn't sure what to say. "I'm sorry, was he uncomfortable because I was here?" he asked. Now he knew what it was like to be a third wheel.

Minako let out a sigh. "I know what this is about…" She looked genuinely worried. Whatever just happened wasn't because of the random whims of a kid; it was serious. (_Dead serious_, Ryoji found himself thinking.) "I'm sorry, Ryoji, but I think I should go talk to him."

"It's alright. I understand."

"It's about this wound," she said, gently touching her arm where Ryoji wrapped her bandages. "He blames himself for this. It wasn't his fault, but he feels really bad about it."

"You don't have to tell me if it's too personal."

"No, you deserve some explanation." She had never left his side since they left the health office, but finally she separated herself from him and took a couple large strides in the direction where Ken ran off. "I'm really sorry," she called back, "I'll make it up to you!" Then she too, without looking back, dashed off as fast as she could, leaving Ryoji alone at the school gate with only his thoughts to accompany him.

He blamed himself for her wound? If Ryoji were to believe Minako's story about leaning on a knife, how could that be Ken's fault? Was she cooking for him? Maybe. It was certainly plausible, but Ryoji kept thinking of his first impression of her wound: that she had gotten it trying to defend herself from a knife attack. It was in the perfect position too: the outer side of her dominant hand. He could easily – so easily it made him uncomfortable – imagine her lifting up her arm to protect herself from a swinging blade. Had Minako and Ken gotten involved in a knife fight, and she tried to protect him? Ryoji didn't know, but from what he had seen it was certainly much more serious than leaning on a kitchen knife.

"I saw that, Ryoji~" a familiar voice teased.

Ryoji spun around to meet Junpei's knowing grin. How long had Junpei been watching? "S-saw what, Junpei-kun?" Ryoji put on his usual smile.

"Everything." Junpei laughed. "You two coming out of Edogawa-sensei's office, leaving school together – you completely ignored your fangirls, by the way, which is _weird_ for you – and you getting dumped for a grade schooler." He casually threw an arm around Ryoji's shoulders; his grin never faded. "Minako's the one you're interested in, isn't she?"

"W-what?" Ryoji untangled himself from Junpei's arm. A slight blush crept onto his face. "That's not it! I-I was just worried about her."

"Yeah, sure." Junpei clicked his tongue. "There's no reason to try hide it, dude. You've been sweet on her ever since your 'Have we met before?' pick-up line." Ryoji's face twitched with slight embarrassment. "Lately, you've been asking me about her too."

"That's because…" Ryoji let the retort die on his tongue. He would have told Junpei the real reason behind his questions, but doing so seemed to have no merit since it was obvious Minako was the one with the answers. Besides, he had other questions just for Junpei. "A-anyway, I thought you two were…" This time, he let the words die because he didn't have the courage. That sad feeling in his chest returned, keeping the words from coming out.

"Huh? Me and Minako?" Junpei was taken aback; his grin disappeared completely. "Noooo way, dude. She's just my best friend." He violently shook his hands to express his absolute denial. Then the grin returned. "Were you worried about that?"

Ryoji hid his face in his scarf. "Of course not!"

The arm returned to its place around Ryoji's shoulders. "No worries, dude, I've already got somebody." Before Ryoji could ask him about his special girl, Junpei went on. "But I bet you and Minako-chan would be a great match." The sadness in Ryoji's chest suddenly welled up into hope. "That girl's an enigma. She has countless admirers and she's _still_ single." The hand suddenly slapped Ryoji's back, making the boy gasp slightly. "She could use a guy like you to help relieve her worries."

"…Worries?"

Junpei caught himself before he went too far; there was that look again that seemed like he wanted Minako around to bail him out. "W-Well, school stuff, you know? That girl's such a busy bee, top of the class, part-time jobs, and all that stuff." Junpei's face suddenly lit up. "You want me to set you two up for a date?"

"Huh?" Ryoji felt exhausted, somehow. Junpei was carrying the entire conversation by himself, dragging Ryoji along by the tail of his scarf. Ryoji hardly had a chance to get a word in, much less his own opinion.

"A date! Aw yeah, finally I get to play cupid for her. I tried to set her up with Akihiko-san, you know." Ryoji suddenly felt very inadequate, remembering how close the two seemed to be the day before. "But she said she doesn't see him that way." He tried to ignore the wave of relief and received another slap on the back. "Yeah…yeah, just leave it to me!"

Now it was Junpei's turn to take off down the road, but Ryoji was dragged along for the ride this time. Junpei went on and on about how he planned to set it up, and that they'd talk about it more over some Hagakure ramen. It all happened so fast that Ryoji was just barely keeping up with what was going on. A date with Minako? He was strangely happy about the thought. He thought about the range of emotions his heart went through whenever he was with her. Worry, protectiveness, sadness, relief, hope; maybe he _did_ have a crush on her. She was kind, pretty, smart, so it was obvious she had a lot of admirers, himself included. Maybe a date wasn't such a bad idea, but it sure felt different than whenever he went out with his fangirls. It felt more…"right" was the best word he could think of. He knew they had a certain – if not mysterious – bond. They hadn't known each other for long, but they both had a sense of what the other was thinking, as if they had been together for years.

Yeah, maybe a date wasn't such a bad idea.

* * *

Notes: I think the timid Ken is really adorable. I'm sure you all have an idea about what happened to Minako's arm, but we'll learn what really happened next time. ^^ Happy New Year!


	4. Clue 3: Conversation

Notes: Wow, such a pleasant response from chapter two, and we're not even to the good stuff yet! :D This is one of my favorite chapters, so I hope you enjoy it too!

*Tristes: ^^ I'm so happy you think that way! Thank you for your review!  
*aprilsierra: I think there will be a little more of Ryoji's protectiveness in later chapters, but it'll be more indirect than the last one. Actually, I think it shows up a bit in this chapter, too! :D I hope you enjoy it!  
*blazblue-domo: XD Yes! Go, go Ryoji!  
*El-Poofy: Thank _you_ for reading and reviewing! ^^ And that's an interesting image. Maybe it means spring, the season of love, has come for Ryoji? :D Haha.  
*AngelMiku: I'm glad you think my fanfics are thought out. I usually don't post them until after the story is finished or nearly finished so every point is explored and connects with the whole plot. And the way SEES affects the members' daily lives was the original idea for this fic. I wanted to write about someone who noticed these things and realized Ryoji would be perfect (and yes, Ryoji becomes a very good Sherlock XD). And that was indeed a long, but very interesting rant. ^^ It's interesting how we both have soft spots for the same pairings. :D Minato and/or Minako with Aigis and/or Ryoji seem more canon and really sweet, in my opinion. (Heehee, there's my rant to reply to yours :3) I looked at deviantart and pixiv since you mentioned it. My Persona 3 image folder is now very full. Haha.

* * *

_Clue #3: Conversation_

No matter how much Junpei insisted that Minako wasn't interested in Akihiko Sanada, poor Ryoji still had his doubts. No courage, no confidence, all he had was doubt as he watched the two talk to each other in the hallway. Just like at the school gate a few days before, the Akihiko that seemed so hard to approach wore a gentle smile as he talked to the cheerful second-year girl. There couldn't be a more perfect couple, straight from those comics at the Manga Cafe: the good-looking but serious boxing champion and the popular transfer student that managed to steal his heart.

Ryoji sighed. The two were so close that it made him feel a bit jealous. If he had known Minako as long as Akihiko or Junpei, would he be as close to her as they are? If only he could live in the dorm with them, he'd have more of a chance to get closer to everyone, and more of a chance to see her. They could hang out more, talk more, and most of all he'd have more chances to make her smile. But in reality, he wasn't as close to her as he'd like to be, so Ryoji didn't have the guts to interrupt Minako and Akihiko just because he wanted to ask her out.

Not to mention he didn't want to intrude on the tremendous presence of Mitsuru Kirijo. He still remembered the day on the rooftop when he casually asked out both Mitsuru and Yukari, and was shot down rather quickly. His pride wasn't hurt, certainly no, but he hoped Minako hadn't caught wind of the incident. Especially since someone told him what Shirakawa Boulevard was known for.

"By the way, Arisato," said the redheaded senior. "I heard from Officer Kurosawa that he's receiving a new shipment of weapons today."

"Oh, then perhaps I should go check it out."

"Now that you mention it, my gloves have a couple rips on them."

Minako giggled. "That's because you try to punch out every Shadow we come across, Senpai." She shook her finger at him, scolding him in a teasing voice. "Don't forget that we're a team."

Weapons? Shadows? What in the world were they talking about, a video game?

"My rapier is getting a bit worn down as well. If you don't mind, Arisato…" Mitsuru trailed off. "I'd inspect my own weapon myself, but unfortunately I have other things to attend to…"

"Yeah, I have club today, so I can't go either, "Akihiko added. "But you have a good eye, Minako, so I'm sure whatever you find will be great," he said encouragingly.

"No worries, Senpai, leave it to me! I want a new naginata myself." Minako pulled out her cell phone. "I'll ask the others, too. I almost broke Ken's spear when he was charmed during that last fight."

"Is your arm alright?"

"Yeah, just fine!"

Ken? That elementary boy Ryoji met yesterday? The one who blamed himself for hurting Minako's arm?

"I apologize for always making you do this, Arisato…"

"It's alright, Mitsuru-senpai. Anyway, we got a lot of money the other night, so might as well spend it!"

The two seniors left the second-year girl alone to call the rest of her friends. Ryoji stayed at his hiding spot around the corner, wondering about what could have been the weirdest conversation he ever heard. If Minako had been talking to Junpei, Ryoji would have assumed they were talking about a video game, but Akihiko and Mitsuru (_especially _Mitsuru) didn't seem like the type to play games that much. Not that it wasn't possible, but then Ryoji remembered what happened with Minako the day before: that huge wound on her arm. If they were talking about weapons, and _using _them, it suddenly didn't seem unusual that such a wound would appear on her arm. And did Minako say that Ken had a _spear_? Was that what cut her?

Ryoji recalled Minako's fatigue and how everyone in the dorm seemed tired that day. What were they up to? Having weapons, fighting, getting tired and wounded; were they involved in something dangerous? Was that why Minako and Junpei wouldn't tell him anything? Back when Ryoji thought they had all just gone out together at night, he figured it would all be all right since they were together, and apparently they fought as a team. But what were they fighting? Shadows?

There was no way they were talking about some game. It all sounded absurd, and Ryoji knew believing it was just as absurd, but something in the back of his mind ignored rational thought. Whatever they were talking about, it was serious. Dead serious.

"Hey Ryoji!"

A sudden jolt ran through his body from the voice behind him. Ryoji leapt out of his hiding spot, forcing himself to hold back a scream, and into the more open hallway. Minako was standing at the corner, obviously trying to surprise him on purpose, and giggled to herself. "Sorry, couldn't resist. What were you doing over there?"

_Trying to figure you out_, Ryoji wanted to say, but the thought stayed in his mind. The cell phone was still in her hand, and just before the "Call Ended" message disappeared from the screen, Ryoji read the name "Ken Amada." Then a strange thought passed through his mind: He didn't have Minako's cell number. "Nothing really," he said nervously. Did she know that he overheard their conversation? If he wasn't supposed to know because it was dangerous, maybe it'd be better if he feigned innocence. For now. "Are you free right now? I want to spend time with you." Once again, those casual charming words, but because it was his honest feelings, it didn't feel wrong.

Minako's face fell, but she kept up an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I can't today. I'm meeting Ken-kun to run an errand for Mitsuru-senpai."

An "errand," she said. Interesting way to cover up for "weapon shopping." And if Junpei were around, Ryoji was sure he would have teased him for being dumped for a grade-schooler again, but this time Ryoji might have laughed along with him. Really, with all those girls that follow him around, he was losing to a kid? It seemed rather ironic.

"Your friend from yesterday? Is he alright?"

"Yeah, I talked to him about my arm." She gestured to her wound, and Ryoji could still see the bandages peeking out from her sleeve. "He's a good person, but it really wasn't his fault." _Yeah,_ Ryoji thought to himself, _You said he was "charmed."_ He still didn't get it. "I'm really sorry, Ryoji," Minako continued, looking guiltily to the ground again, "I keep ditching you like this…"

Ryoji shook his head. "No, it's really okay. Your friend needed help and now you're busy. I understand." He couldn't stand to see her look sad, and he felt that it was partially his fault for asking her out when he knew she was going weapon shopping.

Minako looked up and right into his eyes. "No, I said I'd make it up to you. Tomorrow's Sunday, do you want to hang out then?"

Woah, wait a minute.

Did she just ask _him_ out?

"Y-yeah, I'm free tomorrow." He really was free, but Ryoji had a feeling he would've dropped anything just to spend time with her.

"Great!" The cheerful smile returned to her face and she took a couple steps down the hall towards the exit, indicating she had to leave in order to meet Ken on time. Ryoji felt strange for being jealous of an elementary school boy. "I'll call you later about the time." She stopped. "Wait, I don't have your cell number."

Ryoji brought out his cell phone and exchanged numbers with her in a daze. He was so nervous about this earlier when she was talking with her senpai and when he saw "Ken Amada" on her phone's screen, but when it finally came true, Ryoji couldn't grasp how easy it had been. He didn't need Junpei's help at all.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, Ryoji!"

The cheerful girl left down the hall, and Ryoji stood in his place staring at her retreating back. What a mysterious girl. Whatever she and her friends were involved in, Ryoji knew for sure it was dangerous, but she could still walk around with such a happy smile. It was good, he supposed, that she wasn't letting dangerous things run her personal life, but Ryoji had to wonder if sometimes the cheer was forced. "She could use a guy like you to relieve her worries!" Junpei had told him. Minako rarely looked worried, but some people are good at faking smiles. Could he do anything to help?

Ryoji returned to the classroom to pick up his things before going home. He slid open the door. The classroom was empty except for Junepi talking on his cell phone, taking no notice that Ryoji was watching him from the door. "…the sword I got is pretty sweet already, but if you can find a better one, Minako-chan, I'm very open-minded." He paused to laugh and listen to Minako's reply. "Sorry, I got plans today, or else I'd go with you and Ken. " Pause, and Ryoji knew what they were talking about. "Yeah, I promised Chidori I'd come visit her today…No problem, see you at home." Junpei hung up, still unaware that Ryoji was watching.

"Is 'Chidori' the girl you mentioned yesterday?" Ryoji teased.

Junpei whirled around, staring wide-eyed at the person who might have overheard a very secretive conversation. "Uh, yeah," he said sheepishly, and then he looked cautiously at Ryoij. "How much of that did you hear?"

All this talk of weapons was obviously the secret, and Ryoji decided to keep quiet until he was able to talk to Minako, the leader, about it. "Just that you're visiting Chidori-san."

Junpei looked relieved, and then he grinned. "You look pretty happy, Ryoji. Did you run into Minako?" Ryoji told him what happened, excluding the part about overhearing her conversation with Mitsuru and Akihiko, and he received another slap on the back. "You _stud!_" Junpei said excitedly. "But geeze, man, I thought _I_ was supposed to help set you two up."

"Well, it all just happened on its own."

"Then you're one lucky guy. I don't think she's ever asked out one of her admirers before."

{00}

Something felt strange.

Sunday had come, Ryoji promised to meet Minako at the dorms before they went out, and here he was, standing outside at the front entrance, staring at the door like some idiot because he suddenly got a weird feeling. He should be happy, excited that for the first time he was meeting Minako outside of school. Of course, those feelings were still there, but they were repressed by a much stronger feeling that made him hesitate: dread. Call it a premonition of sorts, but the thought of getting closer to Minako brought a strange pain to his heart.

Ryoji stood there, still staring at the door, trying to figure out what this weird feeling was. It wasn't his imagination. This feeling of dread was certainly real and very strong. He felt that if he just thought about it, he might be able to grasp the meaning that hung on the tip of his tongue, like some distant memory you can almost see, needing only the right trigger for it to be remembered. It's there, right on the tip of his tongue, and if he pushed a bit farther, then maybe, just maybe…

He heard movement inside. _Forget it_, he told himself, _You're just nervous, that's all_. Ryoji had gone on dates with girls before, but this was the first time he felt so nervous. What was it about Minako that made her so different? Was it her secret? It couldn't be. Simply having a secret (no matter how strange and mysterious) wasn't enough to capture his interest to this extent. There was something else drawing him to her: the nostalgia, that feeling of wanting to be together again after being separated, or else you're just not completely whole.

And that alluring feeling was enough to trounce the dread hidden in his heart.

Ryoji took his cell phone out of his pocket, searched his list of numbers, and smiled to himself when he was able to read "Minako Arisato" on his own phone screen. He pressed the "Call" button and put the phone to his ear, waiting for his own name to appear on Minako's cell phone screen.

"Hey, it's me. I'm outside. Are you ready?"

{00}

There was nothing particularly special about the Chagall Café. As far as Ryoji could tell, it was just like any other coffee shop. But something about it was more pleasant than the café the girls took him to. The chairs were really comfortable, the lights were slightly dimmed, giving the warm-colored room a very cozy feel, and the coffee was really good. There was always a certain level of noise from all the customers talking to each other, but the first thing Ryoji noticed was nearly all the tables that Sunday afternoon were occupied with couples. It was an interesting observation, especially since he and Minako came as a "couple" themselves.

"Being lovers means that there's nobody else in the world that you care more for, right?" he asked her when she too was aware of the couples surrounding them. "That'd be wonderful, if it were really true."

But it got Ryoji thinking. A romantic at heart, he believed that when two people were a "couple" and they really loved each other, the bond between them could never be broken; they were as close as two people can be.

"I think it really happens," Minako replied with a dreamy smile. Ryoji laughed at that. Seems he wasn't the only romantic around here.

He thought about his relationship with the girl sitting across from him, happily drinking her coffee. Superficially, they didn't know each other very well. If he assumed his nostalgia was just his imagination, then they had only just met. They shouldn't be this close. But still, they already got along so well, there was never any tension or an awkward silence when they talked, and although they never acknowledged it out loud, they already had a sense of what the other was thinking. That was why Ryoji didn't dismiss the nostalgia as his imagination. It was too mysterious and in no way a mere coincidence.

"You know, sometimes I think…I would still like you, no matter if you were a guy or a girl."

Minako looked puzzled. "Why 'would'?"

"…? Is that such an odd thing to say? I'm positive that I've known you before."

Maybe it _was_ odd, but it was the truth. Their bond might not be like others, but it was there. It was real, and they could only get closer. But when Ryoji realized that, that strange feeling of dread returned. That mysterious aspect about Minako, the secret where the answer dangles just beyond his memory's reach, the nostalgic feeling that draws him to her, it all cast a dark shadow. (_"you try to punch out every Shadow we come across, Senpai,_" Ryoji randomly remembered Minako saying.) A dark shadow that, for some reason, Ryoji was not surprised to see.

"…When I'm with you, I just get this feeling that I'll find out how I know you, and we'll become closer. But…for some reason, that makes me want to cry…" Dread and regret. Were those the feelings casting a shadow in his heart? "…I've never cried before."

He feared becoming closer to her, but that was what he wanted to do the most. The dread, the regret, they were both feelings; a passing thought in his mind that maybe was just his imagination. It wasn't like the nostalgia. Their bond, however strange it may be, was the proof that for some reason, the nostalgia was justified. And Ryoji knew that if he got closer to Minako, even closer than they already seemed to be, he would find the answer, and consequently, the answer to all the mysterious things about her that were so alluring to him.

"Minako-chan…I need to ask you something." He started slowly, gathering courage. "A couple days before you were injured…" He couldn't stop his eyes from looking at the bandages that still poked out of her long sleeve. "…you spent most of the day sleeping in class. Junpei acts strange whenever I ask him about things like this." He did not need to specify which "things" he was talking about. He knew she knew, and he knew she knew he was asking about the connection between her fatigue and the wound on her arm. Ryoji did not specify the weapons conversation he heard the day before. It was still too strange in his mind. Too…_close_; too close to the truth that, honestly, he wasn't sure he was ready for yet. "Are you guys…" he chose his words carefully, "up to something?"

Minako set her coffee cup down, making a strange half-smile. She understood what he meant, and she had to choose her words carefully. Ryoji could see the gears of her mind turning behind her eyes, making sure that the words she uses won't give too much away. "It's strange," she said, laughing a little, "I _want_ to tell you everything. I _feel_ like I can, like you've been one of us since the beginning." Ryoji did not need her to specify "us." He already knew. "But I can't. You probably wouldn't believe me if I did, and I also think that it's not _my_ secret to tell. It involves everyone; not just me." Her smile turned a bit sorrowful, like she wanted to apologize for not really answering his question. "If you don't mind a 'half-truth,' I'll tell you what I can."

That was her compromise, and Ryoji understood. "Just one thing," he said, "Is it dangerous?" Of all things, that was what he was most concerned about. He stood by his earlier resolution: If he couldn't know, at least let him help since that was what friends were for. Ryoji wasn't sitting that far away from her, and without thinking he reached out and gently touched her bandaged arm. "I know this didn't come from a kitchen knife…"

Minako let out a light laugh. She made no attempt to move away from his touch, and Ryoji could feel a slight tingle in his fingertips. "Seems like you know a lot already," she joked, and her smile turned more serious. "Yes, it's dangerous," she said plainly. No secrets on that point, just the truth. "We go out at night, and it is very dangerous." A sudden determined fire appeared in her eyes, and for a moment Ryoji thought that she seemed more mature, experienced, and beautiful. "But you don't need to worry because we're all together, so even if something like this happens," she nods to her arm, still not moving away from Ryoji's gentle hand, "I can be brave and face it all."

"Is there anything I can do?" He looked at her pleadingly, begging for her to at least let him help in some way. His desire to know her, to help her trumped all the feelings of dread and regret.

She looked into his eyes for a moment, studying his character and weighing her options. A smaller, more grateful smile appeared. "Just be yourself, I guess." Her smile grew bigger as she talked. "You're very kind, Ryoji. And you're sincere. I know that, and that's what I really like about you." Ryoji felt his heart soar with happiness, and all in all, he didn't care if she meant that platonically or romantically; he was happy no matter what. "Just you being there every day at school," she continued, "goofing off with Junpei or talking to me; I really cherish those moments. So if you're just _there_, then I have something to look forward to while we're…doing what we do."

For a moment, Ryoji's mind was blank, completely speechless from pure happiness. Again without thinking, his hand slid down her arm until their hands were interlocked. "I think I can do that," he said, smiling brightly. What feelings of dread and regret? The moment was just so perfect; even if he didn't know all the answers yet, Minako trusted him with her half-truth, and he had a feeling that, as time went by, she may trust him with more. "I…want to spend time with you alone like this," he said, calling up courage he forgot he had, and he barely noticed his grip on her hand tightened, "If I'm not bothering you…would it be all right if I asked you out again?"

"You're not a bother at all," she said, still taking no action to pull away.

"I see…I'm happy to hear that."

They talked briefly about meeting during the school trip, which was coming soon. Afterwards, they parted, and Minako returned to her dorm. Whether or not she and her friends were up to something that night, it didn't matter. Ryoji was happy that Minako trusted him enough to give him an idea of what was going on, and he intended to do what she asked of him. There was school tomorrow, and he would see her then. And when he saw her, all he had to do was be himself; that wasn't so hard, and all feelings of dread and regret seemed like a figment of his imagination, or the small remnants of a dream he can barely remember. Finally, he was able to see a true smile on her face, and he did it with his own efforts…

…because he was kind and sincere, and that was what she liked about him.

* * *

Notes: One of the more sweeter chapters; makes me feel giddy. ^^ I took a couple liberties with the original storyline; I know Ryoji originally asked Minako out, but hey, a relationship is a two-way street! :D


	5. Clue 4: Leader

Notes: Here we are at the longest chapter yet! This was really fun to write. A good mix of comedy and seriousness. I hope you like it!

*Tristes: Yay! I do a lot of planning to make sure this story is as canon as possible, so I'm glad the effort is worth it. ^_^ Thank you!  
*tsuki-no-usaki-kaguya-hihme: Heehee, I like the ending too. Once I had it typed out, I decided, "That's it. This is how the chapter ends." It makes me smile whenever I look at it XD  
*blazblue-domo: XD I'm happy this story makes you that excited. Keep rooting for Ryoji! *waves pompoms*  
*aprilsierra: Giddiness is very fun. I'm glad you liked it! ^^  
*AngelMiku: I love that scene too! I always got the impression that when Ryoji hit on Mitsuru and Yukari, he simply didn't know about Shirakawa Boulevard. Mitsuru wasn't in that scene, originally, but I'm so glad I added her in. And you're right; this is the Kyoto chapter! ^^

* * *

_Clue #4: Leader_

Ryoji was still in a state of elation the next day at school. He didn't see Minako on the train that morning, and although he was worried, his elated state made him optimistic that she would likely arrive just in the nick of time. He sat patiently at his desk waiting for her and Junpei, who was also running late, to arrive. Yukari had morning practice and Aigis came to school on her own, though she did occasionally look to the door as if waiting for her seatmate to arrive, and Ryoji assumed Minako and Junpei just slept in; it was Monday, after all. Snippets of his conversation with her the previous day were still clear in his mind, and they replayed over and over.

"_I feel like I can, like you've been one of us from the beginning…"_

Maybe he wasn't the only one feeling nostalgic when they were together. Ryoji smiled to himself and looked at his palm. They held hands yesterday, and he could still feel the tingling in his fingers every time he recalled the warm feeling of her hand in his. Her hand was just so warm; he loved that sensation. It was like they were connected again, if only for that brief moment. Furthermore, thoughts of the oncoming school trip to Kyoto brought more chances for the two of them to create memories together. Of course, he wanted to make memories with Junpei too, and getting to know his classmates, like Yukari and Aigis, was a definite plus. Not to mention that cute girl, Fuuka Yamagishi, Minako and Junpei's friend from the other class.

Then, with his usual loudness and energy, Junpei threw the classroom door open and strolled inside. He seemed to be in no rush despite arriving at school later than usual and walked straight up to Ryoji's desk. "So?" he asked expectantly, "How was your date?"

Ryoji was slightly taken aback by his bluntness, but he still smiled at his friend. "It was…nice," he answered honestly. "We got to have a nice, long talk."

"Oh?" Junpei raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

Ryoji grinned. "It's a secret."

"Aww, c'mon, man!" Junpei sank to his knees and slumped his body across Ryoji's desk. "Would you tell me if I told you something about Minako-chan?"

"Depends. What are you offering?"

Junpei laughed and sat up again. "Well, after she came home from her little date with you, she was a hundred times more cheerful and happy than usual."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so spill, what'd you guys talk about?"

Just then, the door slid open again, and Minako rushed into the classroom. Unlike Junpei, she actually cared if she arrived later than usual. She slid into her seat, panting slightly from running, and quickly unpacked her things. Aigis turned to look at her and something caught her eyes. It caught Junpei's attention too, for he started hissing Minako's name to discretely get her attention and urgently pointed to his own upper arm. Ryoji wasn't blind and took the hint. He looked to Minako's arm and found an unfamiliar object pinned to her sleeve: a bright red club armband with the letters SEES printed in thin lettering. Minako noticed what she had forgotten to remove and calmly took it off. She didn't seem as fazed as Junpei; Ryojji wasn't sure if that was because leaving the band on her arm was a big deal or if Minako didn't want to draw attention to herself. But when she glanced up at him, looking Ryoji right in the eyes, as if she knew he was watching, he began to think it might be the latter. She smiled at him with a small shrug of her shoulders before turning to the front when Ms. Toriumi walked in.

Class began, and their homeroom teacher started talking to them about the school trip to Kyoto that began the next day. Ryoji was only partially listening, preferring to wonder about the scene he just saw. SEES. What did that stand for, he wondered. The armband wasn't the one he saw Minako wear for her student council work, and he had never seen it on any of the other Gekkoukan students before today.

He thought of the way Minako shrugged at him, like she was saying "No big deal." But there was a look in her eye; one that told him it was related to the "half-truth" she told him about yesterday.

SEES

{00}

"It stands for the "Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad."

"I-I'm sorry?"

"The Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad."

Ms. Toriumi read off from the club records nonchalantly, and Ryoji stood by her desk in the teacher's office in the middle of lunch break. She had looked at him strangely when he walked in unannounced while she was eating her own lunch and asked such a peculiar question. Of all the clubs, why be interested in that one? Not a lot of students even knew it existed. It wasn't as if the club did any obvious activities; it was like it only existed on paper. Heck, _she_ had forgotten about it until Ryoji walked in and brought it up.

Ryoji, on the other hand, thought he had misheard his homeroom teacher when she told him what the acronym stood for. The word "Execution" stuck out strongly to him, making him remember the things he had noticed about Minako recently. The fatigue, the wound, the weapons, and now the word "Execution." All the pieces of the puzzle were coming together, but he still had no clue what the big picture was.

"What do they do, exactly?"

"Hmm." Ms. Toriumi furrowed her eyebrow. "It's a little vague on that. It just says they clean up any trash around the school campus after everyone has left."

"_You try to punch out every Shadow we come across, Senpai…"_

"May I ask who the club members are?" Ryoji asked.

Ms. Toriumi flipped through the thin file in her hands. "Well, Kirijo is the club leader…" _Not Minako-chan?_ Ryoji asked himself. "…Sanada, Yamagishi, and lots of kids from our class: Takeba, Arisato, Iori, and Aigis. Oh, and a Ken Amada and…Koromaru?" She put the file down. "I don't know who the last two are, personally, but all the members of SEES live in the Iwatodai Dorm as part of the club requirement." She pushed some hair out of her eyes and smiled slightly. "Unusual club for you to be interested in, Mochizuki. They're very 'under-the-radar,' so to speak, but I guess half of the members _are_ your friends."

Ryoji was silent for a moment. He recognized all those names, even the two Ms. Toriumi didn't. Ken Amada was that grade-schooler (_The one who uses a spear and accidentally cut Minako-chan_, Ryoji thought.) and Koromaru…wasn't that the dog that lived in the dorm with them? Ryoji was puzzled. Why would a dog be a club member?

"Is it possible…for _me_ to join this club?" he asked.

Ms. Toriumi looked to the ceiling, like she was thinking. "I can't really say. I'm not sure the club is active anymore since the Chairman, the one who founded this club, passed away." She paused, but then got an idea and looked back to Ryoji. "If you're really interested, I suppose you could talk to Kirijo about it, but she's been rather…preoccupied since her father's passing."

"That's alright. It can wait until Kirijo-senpai isn't so preoccupied." He bent over in a small bow. "Thank you for your time. If you'll excuse me."

Ryoji quietly left the teacher's office thinking about the information he received. Was he wrong about Minako being in charge? According to the records, it was apparently Mitsuru. But they all looked to Minako. They all believed she would have the solution. But the file said Mitsuru was the club leader, and according to Ms. Toriumi, the club was founded long before Minako even transferred to Gekkoukan. It seemed like he was simply mistaken, but deep down, he somehow knew that wasn't true.

"There you are, Ryoji!" Junpei ran down the hall towards him. "Where have you been, man? Lunch is almost over."

"I just had a question for Ms. Toriumi," Ryoji answered simply.

"What, about the school trip?" Junpei's hand hung around its usual place around Ryoji's shoulder. "Dude, are you excited about that or what? I mean the girls will be wearing yukata, and the hot springs!"

Ryoji couldn't help but smile at his friend's excitement. It seemed to fuel his own. "Of course." A grin similar to Junpei's appeared on Ryoji's face.

"And just think, Minako-chan would be wearing a yukata too," Junpei said, removing his arm from Ryoji's shoulder and digging his elbow into Ryoji's side.

He laughed. "Yes, I'm sure it'll be a lot of fun."

_She'll probably look really cute, too…_

{00}

The ride on the bullet train to Kyoto was long, but he was sitting by Junpei, and the two easily kept the other from getting bored. Minako, Yukari, Fuuka, and Aigis were all sitting together. They had found four seats facing each other across the aisle from Ryoji and Junpei and claimed them immediately, and they chatted for the entire ride. Minako sat on the outer seat facing Ryoji, so he could see her face, and he would occasionally glance at her, smiling to himself whenever he caught a glimpse of her laugh. She really looked beautiful when she laughed. Despite all that she was going through, although Ryoji only knew what she called a "half-truth," she still laughed like she was truly happy. She smiled like she was truly happy, and Ryoji was proud that even he was able to make her smile that way. He was kind and sincere; that was what she told him, and that was what she liked about him.

Then, right when he remembered those happy thoughts, that same feeling of dread and regret returned. That feeling that he was getting too close and he shouldn't be trying. That truth about her and the simple feeling of wanting to be near her was wrong; he shouldn't know the truth because it would make the both of them sad. He felt that he was going to hurt her if they got too close, and it almost made him want to turn away from her smiling face out of shame. Hurting her was the last thing he wanted to do.

But then she laughed, and the feeling disappeared.

"You know, Ryoji, if you stare too much, you might freak her out."

Junpei was grinning at him from his seat. Both Ryoji and Junpei found seats that faced each other, but since no one else sat by them, their backpacks occupied the seats next to them while they sat across from each other. Minako and the girls were sitting a row ahead of them, so Junpei couldn't see her, but he knew full well whom Ryoji was looking at by watching him smile.

Ryoji laughed apologetically. "Sorry, Junpei-kun. What were you saying?"

Junpei also laughed. "I was asking what you like about her." He leaned against his chair and shrugged. "I mean sure, she's cute and smart and definitely a great catch." From the way he was talking, Ryoji briefly wondered if Junpei would have been his rival if he didn't have Chidori. "But lots of guys think that and she isn't even fazed. And then you walk in and it's obvious you two have something going on." Junpei grinned again. "So come on, what's it about you that gets little Minako-chan's attention? What do _you_ like about her?"

Ryoji thought about it, but he honestly wasn't sure. He was attracted to her from the moment he saw her. At first, he thought it was just the nostalgia, but there was something else, and maybe it was _because_ of the nostalgia. She had felt precious to him from the start, and being with her was like being reunited with that precious person. It set her apart from the rest, and that bond they shared…so mysterious.

"I don't know. There's just something about her, I guess." That was the best answer he could get for now.

Junpei smiled and put his arms behind his head. "Well, I'm sure a lot of people feel that way about her, but I guess there's just something about _you_ that she likes, right?" His smile was encouraging, serious for once, and it made Ryoji feel happy and supported. "I'm serious when I say that there's something between you two. Remember that nostalgia thing you mentioned when you two met? Even someone like me can see it, like you both have been brought together again."

Ryoji looked out the window. Houses and mountains sped by before he could get a good look at any of them, but he could see the houses becoming more and more traditional. They would be in Kyoto soon, and their school trip would begin. The fun would start, and he would be able to bond with all his new friends, making memories with them and Minako.

"I just wish I'd remember where I've met her before…"

{00}

The ride to Kyoto was long and exhausting, and everyone was tired as they made their way to the hotel where they would be staying, but for most of the students, the exhaustion was forgotten when they realized how nice the hotel was. Ryoji and all his new friends stood together in the lobby, and Yukari and Junpei commented on the lavish hotel. It was indeed nice, but Ryoji was rather confused about the umbrella that was covering a lounge table. What was it doing inside?

"Hey, what's that umbrella for?" he asked to no one in particular.

"It's for decoration," Minako answered.

"I see. So, that's the style here in Kyoto, huh?" Then Ryoji grinned. "Say, why don't we go hang out somewhere together after this?"

Then Yukari butted in. "What kind of reasoning is that!" She turned to her friend, "Watch yourself around this guy, okay, leader? He'll go after any girl with a pulse."

Ryoji caught that slip of the tongue, but he pretended that he didn't find any meaning. He somehow wasn't surprised. Besides, he was having more fun with that slightly embarrassed expression on Minako's face. Her cheeks had a slight touch of pink, and she couldn't seem to make eye contact with anyone. It was rare to see her like that. "Leader? That's no way to refer to someone with so cute a name as Minako-chan's." Yeah, that slightly embarrassed look was adorable. "Oh, and I don't just go for anyone. I want to get to know you better because…you're you."

He felt the need to redeem himself after Yukari's statement, and in that moment, he felt like he almost had an answer to Junpei's question on the train. Talking honestly was always the best method; it helped him get answers even _he_ wasn't sure of. Although what he had so far was rather vague, at least he knew for sure he liked her because she was just herself, and not some superficial reason like how cute she was (though it was certainly a plus).

"Though I must say," he continued, smiling and chuckling a bit, "we're getting along pretty well already."

Yukari didn't seem as amused by the embarrassed Minako as he was. "Huh? What's with that chuckle?" Maybe their bond was as obvious to her as it was to Junpei. "Wait, don't tell me, are you two…?"

But she didn't get a chance to finish. Aigis finally spoke up with her usual phrase, "You are a problem!" Really, why did she keep saying that? He hadn't done anything wrong, had he? Sure, he hit on her the day they met, but he wasn't rude or anything…right?

"Ugh, sheesh…" Yukari groaned, an action that cheered Ryoji up a bit. He wasn't the only one who thought Aigis's repeated phrase was strange.

They were all silent for a moment. Minako stopped looking embarrassed, much to Ryoji's disappointment, and Junpei decided to speak. "So, where were you guys gonna go at your old school, Ryoji? Somewhere interesting, I bet. Kyoto's so typical, don't ya think?"

"Hmm…I don't really remember."

"Are you serious?" Yukari was shocked. "That's the highlight of the year!"

"Really?"

Truth be told, Ryoji hadn't thought much about his life before coming to Gekkoukan for a long time. And just then, when he tried to remember where he was going to go for the school trip, he found himself coming up with a blank. Not just that, but his old school as a whole. He couldn't recall any of it. What it looked like, his teachers, his classmates, or the things they did together. Nothing. All of his life seemed to revolve around his new school and friends, and all thoughts of his past were pushed to the back of his mind, but pushed so far that they were forgotten completely. How could he not recall anything? But at the same time, he was strangely not bothered by it. Most people would be afraid if there was such a huge gap in their memory, but not him. It simply didn't matter. The only things that did were that he now went to Gekkoukan, Junpei was his friend, and Minako was the girl he felt bonded too. Anything before this time didn't matter, like it didn't even exist. _But then, why do I remember Minako-chan?_

The others didn't seem to notice that Ryoji was temporarily lost in his own thoughts, and Fuuka, Minako and Aigis were talking about the courtyard before Ms. Toriumi came by and told them to get to their rooms. Junpei and Ryoji made a couple perverted comments before Yukari got angry and sent them away. But Ryoji didn't mind. That slightly embarrassed look had returned to Minako's face when she went to her own room, and that had been enough for him, at least for that night.

"Flirting so openly now, are ya?" Junpei laughed when the girls were out of sight.

"Well, she just looked so adorable."

{00}

There certainly was a lot of Kyoto to see, and despite how many times Junpei said it was "typical," Ryoji was never bored. There was so much to learn from the historical sights, and the countless souvenirs in the thousands of shops. Not to mention the geisha walking around in kimono; Junpei was very happy to see those. There was a lot to see, the whole class would see it together, and then they'd go back to the hotel to rest. Everyone together. It was great, and Ryoji was having a lot of fun.

Of course, Minako seemed to be enjoying herself too. Ryoji could swear the smile never left her face, even when they all returned to the hotel exhausted after their first tour. She had brought a camera and took pictures: touring the Kinkakuji Temple, Yukari and Fuuka praying for good fortune, even one of Junpei nearly tripping over his own feet when he spotted a particularly beautiful geisha. That picture was during their tour on the third day, and she laughed after she took that shot, making fun of Junpei for being such a klutz. Ryoji watched her with a serene smile, happy that he could make memories like this with her. It didn't matter where they went for the school trip, be it Kyoto or overseas, he would have had just as much fun. He was with his friends, and that was what made it special.

All too soon, it was time to go back to the hotel, but everyone seemed to go back at their own pace: very slow despite the exhaustion on their faces. A lot of detours were taken, and it gave Ryoji an idea. Luckily, Minako was by herself, so he took the chance to speak with her.

"Hey, do you want to go see the river?"

Minako looked to him and smiled brightly. "Sure!"

Together they walked to the riverside, coincidentally close to where Yukari and Mitsuru were at the day before, but neither of them knew anything about that. On the way they passed a crepe stand and decided to try the green tea crepe. They sat next to the water with the green crepe in their hands, eating the surprisingly delicious food despite the off-putting color. They talked momentarily of trying new things and the reflection of the sunlight on the water's surface. Minako was smart; she knew right away why the sparkle of the sun's rays looked different on rivers than on the ocean. The scene as a whole was just so perfect. They were together, they were having fun, they were sharing new experiences, and…no, they weren't alone.

"That reminds me, this place is filled with couples, too." Ryoji watched Minako look up from her crepe and at her surroundings. Odd how they always came to places where couples seemed to gather. First the Chagall Café and now Kyoto. Ryoji honestly never planned things to turn out that way, but to him it felt like fate. Like destiny was trying to help him set the mood, and perhaps more proof that the bond he shared with her was real. "What kind of things do lovers talk about?"

Minako looked puzzled; she seriously gave it some thought, and for a moment, Ryoji was worried she was recalling a past experience. Ryoji remembered back on the train, when he wondered if Junpei could have been his rival if he didn't already love Chidori. In some alternate universe his mind created, he could easily picture Junpei and Minako together; it wasn't hard, since they already got along so well. Or Akihiko Sanada, the hard-to-approach senpai that would seem gentle whenever she was around. Maybe Ken Amada? Young boys had crushes on older girls all the time, and he was so concerned about her arm. Or even someone else entirely, someone Ryoji didn't even know. A figment of his imagination probably, but he could even imagine her with a rough-looking man wearing a dark red coat and a beanie.

"No clue," she said, finally.

Ryoji blinked, surprised at her honest reaction. "Is that so?" She really didn't have a clue. He felt some relief, and the alternate universe in his mind seemed to shatter as reality set in. "Does that mean you've never had a boyfriend, Minako-chan?"

He smiled when that slightly embarrassed look returned. "S-so what if I haven't?" she asked, seemingly taken aback by his smile, like she thought he was teasing her. In a way, he was. That look was so _cute_.

Ryoji watched as the redness in her cheeks slowly faded away. He could see the sun reflecting off of the river behind her, dimming part of her face in a way that made her look like a picture cut out from a magazine. She was certainly very pretty, but realizing this made Ryoji remember something else he thought about on the train, when Junpei asked him what he liked about her. Ryoji still wasn't sure. There was something beyond his original answer, something that he still couldn't put his finger on, no matter how hard he tried.

Her gaze turned to him, snapping Ryoji out of his stupor. "What's the matter?" she asked.

He had to tell her the truth. "Why you, I wonder? Sure, you're nice, and pretty, but…I don't think it's that." That kind, sincere part of him, the part that Minako liked, told him it was the right thing to do. "It's just…you."

Minako's gaze on him was intense, and she seemed to be thinking of something to say to that. Ryoji didn't know what kind of answer she would give to such an odd statement, but then he realized that without them noticing, they had both finished their crepes and had leaned back against the grass on their hands, and their hands, the two in between them, were actually very close. Just a mere inch apart, and Ryoji felt that tingling feeling in his hands return. Then, by its own volition (or Ryoji's own desire; he wasn't really sure), his hand slowly slid towards hers.

"I'm the same."

Ryoji momentarily forgot the closeness of their hands. "The same?" he repeated.

Minako laughed a little. "There's just something about you too that's…well, just 'you.' …I know what you mean." She leaned back slightly, and her hand slid closer towards his, now mere centimeters apart. The tingling in Ryoji's fingers grew stronger. "And the nostalgia thing…I also think I've met you before." She smiled. He loved it when she did that, especially to him. "You're not the only weird one," she joked.

Ryoji laughed and more relief filled his heart. "That's good to know." He paused, gathering courage for something more. "…Hey, would you be willing to see me like this after we get back from the trip?" There was a Sunday coming up. It would be perfect. "I'd like to spend some more time with you…"

Again, by its own volition, Ryoji's hand slid over some more until it covered Minako's. His fingers gently closed around her warm hand, and he felt his heart race when her own grip tightened, making no motion to escape, and Ryoji was pleased to no longer see bandages poking out from under her sleeve. The tingling feeling was completely gone the moment their hands touched, leaving only a sense of completeness in its wake. It felt nice. _Really_ nice.

"Okay."

{00}

"Hey, Ryoji!"

Junpei was the first to greet Ryoji when he got back to the hotel. Junpei seemed to have been waiting in their room for him, and the moment Ryoji walked through the door, his friend swooped in on him like some kind of bird. "Dude! I overheard Fuuka talking to Yuka-tan earlier. Seems like all the girls are planning to go into the hot springs tonight."

Ryoji blinked. "What does overhearing Fuuka-san and Yukari-san have to do with—"

"We should jump in too, since it's our last night. I'll ask Akihiko-san, too." Junpei didn't seem to hear him. "The most important thing, though, is that we don't get the times mixed up."

"The times?" Junpei sounded serious, but there was something about his tone that seemed unusual.

"Yeah, man. Seems this inn separates men and women from the hot springs by assigning certain times for them. Guys-only and Girls-only. So it's _very_ important that we don't get the time mixed up, or, heaven forbid, be _stuck_ in the springs when it changes."

Ryoji's mouth formed a small "o" as he understood what his friend was trying to say. "Yes, that would be bad, Junpei-kun."

"It certainly would be, Ryoji-kun."

The two wore identical smiles on their faces.

{00}

"So that's why we came at this strange time? …You two are such idiots!"

Okay, so maybe Akihiko wasn't as enthusiastic about Junpei's idea. But it was essentially a joke, and besides, they came at such a late hour, Ryoji was sure that nobody would enter the springs, male or female. The three of them were the only people in sight. The hot springs were empty, but it was much more relaxing that way. Less splashing, more private conversation, all while sitting in some nice hot water. Ryoji sighed. What a nice atmosphere.

At least, until the door slid open.

"Shit! Someone's here! What're we gonna do?" Junpei freaked out despite the idea originally being his.

Akihiko wasn't as worried. "It's probably just a guy."

"Don't worry," Ryoji added, "This is simply a misunderstanding. We'll just act like we didn't know."

In Ryoji's mind, it was a good idea, but then they heard familiar voices.

"Wow! This hot spring is huge!" Yukari.

"Oh, you're right…It's the size of a swimming pool." Fuuka.

There was a small splash. "The water feels great!" Minako.

"So, this is an outdoor hot spring. Unfortunately, its therapeutic healing benefits will not help me." A strange thing to say, but Aigis was there too.

"Dammit, it's them," Junpei whispered, and the panic leaked through his voice. "What're they doing here this late?"

A big grin grew on Ryoji's face, and he stood up quickly without paying attention to the loud splash he created. "Yes! _All_ of the girls are here! This is my lucky ni—ngh!"

Junpei yanked him down by the arm and stuck his head underwater. Ryoji gargled the water that escaped into his mouth and his arms flailed creating more noise while he heard Junpei hissing at him, "Shut up, you idiot! They'll hear you." Ryoji brought his head up when released, and he shook it a couple times to get the water out of his ears. He heard some other voices; the girls were talking again, and one voice made Akihiko very nervous.

"M-Mitsuru's here too! Oh, man. There's no way she'll consider this just a 'misunderstanding'!" If this serious, boxing champion was afraid, Ryoji knew he had good reason to be, too.

"Yeah, but it's not like we could get expelled for this, right?" Junpei asked nervously. "I mean, it was men only when we got here. So, it's actually kinda funny, if you think about it."

"This is Mitsuru we're talking about. If she finds us, she'll…" he gulped, and now Ryoji felt afraid. "She'll _execute _us."

"E-Execute us!" Ryoji repeated, his voice taking a very high, scared tone. According to Ms. Toriumi, Mitsuru was the leader of SEES, and therefore, the leader of everyone in this hot spring. They all had reason to be afraid, even Ryoji, who wasn't a part of SEES.

"I heard it too," came Minako's voice, and Ryoji froze, realizing for the first time everything that could go wrong if _she_ caught him there. "Let's go check it out."

"Damn, Minako won't be so lenient either," Junpei said quietly. He turned to Ryoji and added quietly, "Especially if she sees _you_ here."

They exchanged nervous looks. "But…Minako-chan is always so cheerful," Ryoji said, trying to deny what he already knew to be true.

"Dude, you've never seen her like I have. She can be pretty damn terrifying."

Akihiko nodded to agree with Junpei, but Ryoji did not need to be told twice.

More splashes; the girls were moving. From the sound of their voices, it seemed like they were on the other side of the big rock. If they were lucky, maybe they guys could manage to avoid being seen. They just had to be careful. Despite the hot water, Ryoji shuddered at the thought of what Mitsuru's "execution" or Minako's wrath would be like.

"Aw, man, what are we gonna do?" Junpei whispered again.

"Relax!" Akihiko hissed, "We just gotta hide, that's all!"

Ryoji looked behind him. "There's a small opening in the rock. We can hide there!"

The three boys slowly walked into the hollow, trying to be as quiet as possible, and pressed their backs against the cold rock. None of them moved, none of them made a sound, not even daring to _breathe_. Droplets of water dripping from Ryoji's hair sounded perfectly natural, but still too _loud_. Thankfully, the hollow was rather dark and looked pretty creepy from the outside. Actually, even _being_ in there was creepy, and Ryoji shuddered again. He had heard Yukari mention something about ghosts, so he hoped that the girls would be too scared to check out the rock too much. He could hear splashes all around the rock; the girls were still walking around, and he wondered again what would happen if _Minako_ caught them here. (_"Watch yourself around this guy, okay, leader? He'll go after any girl with a pulse…"_) Yukari seemed to be on the verge of giving up. There was a big splash, and Ryoji held his breath. Maybe, just maybe, they could pull it off.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The voice came from above, a low, angry, _scary_ voice. "Trapped in a corner, boys?"

They turned their heads up and behind them to see Minako actually _standing_ on the rock and glaring down at them, somehow strategically placing herself where nothing awkward could be seen. Her face was calm, she wasn't shaking with anger, and her eyebrows weren't even furrowed. She looked so tall from her place on the rock, making all the boys feel incredibly small, and her eyes looked over each of them, and when they finally landed on Ryoji, he saw the reason she seemed so calm. She didn't _need_ to be outwardly angry, the fury _behind_ her eyes was enough to make the boys want to shrink into a corner and disappear. Ryoji had never seen her like this, and momentarily, all thoughts of Mitsuru's execution vanished. Minako seemed much more scary.

"Uh, h-hey, Minako-chan! What's up?" Junpei said, trying to be cheerful despite the terror in his voice.

She was silent, just simply glaring down at them, arms folded across her chest, and it barely registered in Ryoji's mind that there was only a small white line on her arm where the wound had been; a battle scar. Ryoji glanced towards Junpei and Akihiko. They were both extremely terrified, much worse than a kid being caught with their hand in the cookie jar. So much worse, and Minako looked so domineering from her high position, and a powerful aura radiated from her, like a real _leader_. Ms. Toriumi was wrong. He had heard Yukari say it on their first day in Kyoto: she called Minako "leader." No matter how mature or scary Mitsuru was, Minako Arisato was the _real_ leader of SEES, and Ryoji didn't need Minako's own slip of the tongue that was soon to come.

"M-Minako-chan? D-don't be mad, okay?" Junpei held up his hands in apology. Ryoji couldn't say anything at all; seeing Minako so angry rendered him completely speechless.

The other girls made their way around. None of them had climbed the rock, making Minako look even taller. They reminded Ryoji of a pack of lions, and Minako would call the order to pounce at any moment. "Oh, you have no idea just how 'mad' your leader can be." Her voice was threatening, and her fingers curled and uncurled repeatedly, as if she wished she had her weapon in her hands at that moment.

"W-wait!" Akihiko finally stammered out, "Th-this is just a misunderstanding!"

"Silence!" Mitsuru screamed, "I'm going to execute you all!"

"It was nice knowing you, "Aigis said pleasantly. (It was only _much _later when Ryoji would look back and remember that Aigis was wearing a really weird body suit that time. Of course, by then, he would have recognized it.)

Junpei and Akihiko were caught under Mitsuru's icy stare, but Ryoji looked back up to Minako. She was still glaring, and the fury was still behind her eyes, but there was also a small smile on her face, a much more sadistic smile than her usual one. Their eyes met, and Ryoji knew what she was thinking; what _she_ had in mind was much worse than an execution.

"_I'm letting you off easy this time…"_

_

* * *

_

Notes: I wonder what Minako had in mind. Haha. =w= I've seen other fanfics with the author's own version of the boys getting caught, and I've always wanted to write my own. Personally, I'm rather fond of Year of the dog's version, called "Let's Make A Deal." Go read it if you haven't already! It's funny! ^_^


	6. Clue 5: Trust

Notes: The chapters just get longer and longer, and now were getting to the serious stuff. From the reviews of the last chapter, I suppose some people are wondering what Minako had in mind for the boys. I'll leave that up to your imaginations. It doesn't exactly fit with the flow of this story (though Minako will threaten Ryoji, haha), so maybe it'll come up in another.

*aprilsierra: Writing about the Kyoto trip was so much fun, I'm glad you liked it. ^_^ Unfortunately, this chapter doesn't go into what Minako had in mind that much, but I hope to write about it someday.  
*Eefara: Heehee, thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying this story!  
*AngelMiku: I thought Ryoji indirectly asking her if she had a boyfriend in the original scene was funny (that sneaky little…). I thought Ryoji _was_ going to join SEES when he first transferred, but yes, I think the drama is what made the pairing and the whole game itself very appealing. ^^  
*Tristes: Haha, I like the Shinjiro mention too. Another odd thing that Ryoji can't figure out. :D Oh, the boys are so pitiful. XD

* * *

_Clue #5: Trust_

"Career Experience," they called it. "Free labor" seemed much more appropriate. For one whole week, Ryoji's group had to work at Wakatsu in order to gain some "insight into the working life" or something like that. Granted, Ryoji was always open to new experiences, so he took to the free labor with a positive attitude, and Junpei was in his group, so it should have been fun. Except, Junpei never showed up, and that made everything less fun for Ryoji. Although lazy, Junpei wasn't the type to skip an event like this, and Ryoji would often mop the floor after hours thinking about where his friend could be.

Though sometimes, his mind wandered to other places. The trip to Kyoto was a lot of fun, but Mitsuru's "execution" was far from it. Ryoji would shudder from the mere memory, and whenever it tried to resurface, he would shove it back down in forced repression. And frankly, he had been more worried about what Minako would think. She was incredibly angry that night in the hot spring, and she completely ignored him and the rest of the guys the next day, but she dutifully spent time with him the following Sunday, just like they promised.

By then, her anger had cooled, and she allowed Ryoji to explain their side: they honestly didn't expect anyone at that late hour, and the talk of accidentally being in the spring during girls-only time was mostly a joke. She seemed a little upset, but she eventually forgave him after threatening him with that furious look in her eye one last time.

"I know you have some idea about what we do," she had said menacingly, "and I'll have you know they don't call me 'Leader' because I have a good sense of direction." Ryoji knew that was just a nice way of saying, "I can kick your ass to next week, if I wanted."

Then she laughed at the terrified expression on Ryoji's face, and that made the boy feel better about it; he laughed too. They talked normally afterwards, and Ryoji showed her his treasure: a ring he bought on the last day in Kyoto as a reminder of all the fun times he had. Minako smiled and told him it was a wonderful souvenir; a very refreshing reaction after Junpei's relentless teasing about the "girly" object. But suddenly, the nostalgia hit him really hard, and he couldn't help but voice his thoughts:

"Are you the one I've been waiting for all this time? I know you…I feel like I've known you for a very long time…"

Why couldn't he remember where they had met? Even Minako told him she was sure they had met before, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember, and the feeling of dread and regret would return. It was so strange; he didn't understand it at all. What could be so wrong about getting close to her? Why did the thought make him sad, even though it was what he wanted to do the most? Why did the regret make him want to look away from her smiling face out of shame? It didn't make any sense.

That was what Ryoji thought about while he worked. There was little else to do without Junpei around, but Ryoji was worried. Skipping events was so unlike him, but when he heard someone yell, "Iori! You finally showed up!" he immediately turned to the entrance, happily awaiting his friend's arrival.

But then Ryoji saw Junpei's face, and the happiness dissolved away in an instant.

Junpei was such a carefree guy; he had his own happy-go-lucky aura that made him really easy to talk to. It was what Ryoji liked about him, but that aura was gone. Vanished, as if it wasn't there from the start. His eyes were dull and blank, seemingly staring at nothing, and there was a slight red tinge. A result from sleepless nights, but Ryoji knew it wasn't because of SEES activities. There was a delay in Junpei's response to the boy who called out to him, and his voice was quiet and sad. It was like he only came out of obligation, but if circumstances allowed, he would much rather be somewhere else. It was Junpei Iori, but it wasn't _all_ of Junpei Iori. Something was wrong, something was lost, and Ryoji honestly didn't know what to say to him, but he approached him regardless. It's what friends do.

"Hi Junpei-kun. Did…something happen?" He didn't want to ask if something was "wrong." That sounded too harsh. It was obvious that something was "wrong" or "bothering him."

There was that delay in response, but Junpei finally looked at him. "Oh, hey Ryoji. Sorry I've been skipping out." He didn't even answer Ryoji's question; he probably didn't hear it.

Their supervisor approached Junpei and scolded him for missing so many days and started instructing him on what he should be doing. Ryoji watched and it was obvious Junpei was only half-listening. He would do what he was told, but only half of him would, the physical part. The other half, the part Ryoji liked, was somewhere else, and when Ryoji got back to work, he realized that even though Junpei was there, it still felt as dull and empty as the days he wasn't.

{00}

"He lost someone precious…" Minako told him solemnly.

By chance, or perhaps by fate, Ryoji ran into Minako that day at the Chagall Café after work was over, and she seemed down, though not as much as Junpei. Ryoji knew from looking at her that something definitely happened, so he called her over hoping to talk to her about it. He wanted to ask about Junpei, but seeing her less cheerful than usual was very upsetting. Ryoji knew she was worried for their friend, and so was he.

"…Was it Chidori-san?"

Minako looked at him in mild surprise at his awareness of Chidori, but she nodded. "Yes."

Ryoji was quiet for a moment. He knew how Junpei felt about Chidori, despite never meeting her. He felt so sorry for his friend, unable to imagine what it must be like for him. But at the same time, he felt slightly impassive about death. "People…die." It felt more…familiar? No, that wasn't it. Death was just…_there_. A natural part of life, like the blowing of the wind. "I think that's something you just have to accept." It sounded so harsh when he said it that way, but that was what he felt. Death was death, the inevitable end, and it's useless to fight against it because it cannot be beaten. Ryoji wished he could feel more sympathetic, he honestly did, but his impassive feelings were beginning to scare him. How could he feel so bland towards one of the hardest things in life to face? But Ryoji didn't try to think of an answer. Somehow, it was too _close_, too close to a truth that he, for an inexplicable reason, was scared of finding.

He looked to Minako, feeling ashamed of himself. "Do you think I'm being too cold?" he asked.

Minako shook her head, "No, I think you're right," she said, but there was an unusual look in her eye, as if she was remembering something, and she smiled sadly. "But it still hurts."

_She's had this conversation before_, Ryoji realized instantly. _And _I've_ had this conversation before_.

"Junpei-kun is someone I care about." He found himself saying. "That's why I'm worried. I've never seen him this way before. I wonder…if there's anything I can do."

Ryoji was sure he'd talked about this, but he couldn't remember where, when, or with whom.

"Just stay by his side," Minako answered. Ryoji almost jumped, nearly forgetting the question he asked. She smiled warmly at him. "Be there for him if he needs you; support him. Let him know that you'll still be here tomorrow so he has something to look forward to and be strong for." For the first time, of her own volition, her hand crossed the table and took his. "Like how I look forward to seeing you every day."

"_Just you being there every day at school…goofing off with Junpei or talking to me; I really cherish those moments. So if you're just _there_, then I have something to look forward to while we're…doing what we do."_

That was what she said when she told him her half-truth about SEES. It warmed Ryoji's heart to realize that he was a pillar of support for her, and he tightened his grip on her hand. She was such a warm person, and it showed in the warmth of her hands; he loved that about her. For a moment, he imagined what would happen if Minako were to die. How would he feel? The thought of her warm hands turning cold, her cheerful eyes losing its exuberance, never seeing her smile again…_No_. _No_. Ryoji would hate that. He didn't want that to ever happen. It _couldn't_ happen. …But people die. He said so himself. But not her, it _couldn't _be her. Fear filled his heart at the mere thought of Minako dying, and it took him a moment to realize it was the same fear he felt when he wanted to be close to her.

The same fear and regret.

Now he understood what Junpei was going through; he was no longer impassive.

"I see," he said, smiling at her despite the grave thoughts in his mind, "I'll do my best for him…and you."

Inexplicable feelings. Inexplicable memories. Who was it he had such a conversation with before? Minako had one, he had one; did they have one together, back when they knew each other? "'People die…' I have a feeling like I've heard that somewhere. Wait…Was it something I said before?" He did; in a place and time he couldn't remember, he said the same thing about death. In this world, people die every day. It was as natural as the blowing of the wind, but not anymore, because now there is someone he cares about. That "someone" he first said it to was also sad because of death being a reality, and that "someone" was… "I think it was to someone very precious to me too…"

(_"My dearest…"_)

{00}

Days passed, classes were attended, and life seemed to go on without any concern of the people in it, but they say that time heals all wounds, and little by little, Junpei was returning to his old self. Like Minako said, Ryoji had stayed by his friend's side, acting as normal as he could without seeming insensitive and being patient as the delay in Junpei's responses gradually decreased. It was difficult at first, trying to hold a conversation with someone who wasn't even listening, but Ryoji persisted, and he was happy when his efforts were rewarded with a smile from his heartbroken friend. Progress was slow, but progress was progress, and he could tell that Junpei appreciated it. Occasionally, Ryoji would catch eyes with Minako while he talked to Junpei, and she would send him a very happy and encouraging smile. _Yeah, this is what friends do._

And one Sunday afternoon, Ryoji wandered Paulownia Mall alone, thinking to himself about the things happening recently in his life. So many strange and unusual things: Minako as the leader of SEES, the unusual bond they shared, the reoccurring feelings of dread and regret, memories unable to be remembered, and the loss of Chidori. At first, they didn't all seem connected; Chidori's death didn't seem related to SEES at all, but from the way Minako and Junpei withheld any details from him, he began to feel that maybe they were. Ryoji thought countless times that finding out more about SEES would provide him all the answers he wanted, but then he would feel dread and regret, and he would be overcome with the premonition that being this close to the truth will only bring pain, not only to him, but to Minako, Junpei, and all of his new friends, and he didn't want that to happen. It was a vicious cycle, but Ryoji was afraid to break it. From an outside point of view, it wasn't that big of a deal, but to Ryoji, it felt like breaking the cycle would open Pandora's Box. How did that myth go? They talked about it in class once; Pandora opened the box, and all the evils of mankind escaped, but when she closed the box, Hope was trapped inside. _Locked away forever until the end of man_…

Eccentric? Maybe. But that was how Ryoji felt.

He walked idly past the Game Center. It was noisy as usual, and along with the normal cheerful and melodic tunes of the many games inside, the voices of all the gamers, young and old, flooded out the doors in a wave of excitement and joy. But two voices stuck out to Ryoji, two very familiar voices.

"What the hell! How did you do that?"

"Skill, man, pure skill."

"Fine, but after this fight we're going co-op through the dungeon!"

"Whatever you say."

It was Junpei and Minako's voice. Ryoji stopped in front of the Game Center doors and looked inside. He could see his two friends trying out a new game; the one Junpei had said he was just _dying_ to try before Chidori passed away. Ryoji couldn't remember the title, but it used motion sensors along a foam stick to simulate using a weapon in a fictional RPG world, fighting through monsters (or against each other) in order to save the world – just like any other video game. The three of them had heard great reviews for this game. The simulation of the foam stick in your hand was so exact that people forgot they were holding a mere prop, and once you get the hang of it, it was pretty addicting.

Ryoji smiled as he watched his friends play. The happy-go-lucky aura was emanating from Junpei again; he seemed to be back to normal. That was good. Great, even, and Ryoji took a step forward to greet them before a voice from behind stopped him with his foot still in midair.

"Ryoji-kun! What a coincidence to meet you here!"

"Mikako-san…" One of Ryoji's fans, particularly the one that said Minako was letting her popularity get to her head, was standing right behind him, and momentarily unrecognizable since she wasn't in her school uniform, but Ryoji smiled at her anyway; it was the polite thing to do. "Yes, what a coincidence."

"What are you doing here? Are you by yourself?" she asked.

"Well, um…" Ryoji was at a loss for what to say to her. Before, the cliché, romance novel lines would come almost instinctively, but now…now there was nothing. It bewildered him, but he would later realize that it was because it wasn't the things he sincerely wanted to say, not to _her_ at least.

"If you're alone, you can hang out with us. My friends are just popping into Tower Records for a moment."

Ryoji could still hear Minako and Junpei's voices from inside the Game Center.

"Shit! I'm hit pretty hard!"

"There was a Medicine Box at that corner we just passed. Get it; I'll hold them off."

"Gotcha, Leader."

"Stop calling me that, this isn't Tartarus."

Seemed like they were in Co-op mode, like Junpei wanted. It sounded fun, and Ryoji really wanted to join in, but there was the girl in front of him, waiting patiently for an answer. How long had it been since he went out with any of his fans? The time they showed him some new café (one he didn't even remember the location of), a day much more memorable to him by being the same day Minako came to school exhausted, seemed like ages ago. But he thought of Minako and how close the two of them became since that time. Being with her was much more fun, so much more _right_, than being with his fans. Although their names were similar and they were both kind girls, it just wasn't the same with Mikako. Junpei called him a player once, but that really wasn't the truth. Ryoji just hated turning people down, especially girls. He didn't like making others sad, even if it was a polite decline; such was his nature.

"_You're very kind, Ryoji. And you're sincere. I know that, and that's what I really like about you."_

"I'm sorry, Mikako-san, but I'm meeting someone here." He pointed to the Game Center.

She pouted. "Oh, Ryoji-kun! You hardly ever hang out with us anymore!"

"I'm sorry." That was all he said. No cliché, charming words. Just an honest decline, and he didn't regret it later. After all, he was going to see his friends, so he left her there to wait for her own friends and went inside. Without being distracted by the noise and movement, Ryoji made a beeline to the game Junpei and Minako were playing. He kept quiet, thinking it'd be better to get their attention when they had a break from the gameplay. Far be it from him to ruin a good winning-streak. So Ryoji stood behind them with his hands in his pockets, quietly watching the fun.

Minako and Junpei were going through some dungeon fighting numerous grotesque monsters. The game was called "Hero's Way," and really was amazing ("Another masterpiece from the Globe gaming company," Junpei had told him.); the Game Center had four units, each pair facing back to back, players could choose to play together or individually, and they could use the foam stick to simulate nearly any weapon. Junpei chose to wield a sword (though he oddly held it like a baseball bat) while Minako had a naginata-shaped blade. It reminded Ryoji of the conversations he overheard when Minako went weapon shopping. She had wanted a naginata and Junpei had asked for a sword. And from their serious demeanor towards the game, it was as if they were taking it as serious as SEES activities (whatever _that_ was). They cut down monsters left and right, making sure they covered each other along the way. And every now and then, Junpei would take orders from Minako, always responding with "Gotcha, Leader." To them, even though it was just a game, they treated it as if it were a matter of life and death, and their teamwork was incredible. Both had their own role to play in the fights, and it made Ryoji think that they were really experienced with this kind of combat.

"_Stop calling me that, this isn't Tartarus."_

Tartarus…what was that? It sounded familiar.

"Alright, finally made it to the boss." Junpei sighed, feigning exhaustion after a long dungeon crawl.

"We can take it," Minako said, "We've taken down much worse."

Junpei and Minako were taking the RPG world so seriously, but Ryoji didn't think it was strange. In fact, he was fascinated by it. There was a different look in their eyes when they stared down the boss of the dungeon, holding their weapons in front of them ready to attack. Determination, inner strength, and an adult-like maturity he rarely saw in anyone, much less people his own age. He had sensed it when he first saw Ken Amada: the aura and maturity of a person forced to grow up. That was what he sensed from his two friends, and he had never seen them act that way before. They looked so strong and mature; Ryoji respected that.

But Minako, the determination that surrounded her made her absolutely beautiful. It was so unlike her usual, cheerful aura, proving that even a happy-go-lucky girl like her can be serious. A fire burned behind her eyes, she radiated a very leader-like aura, she held her naginata-simulator steadily, and when the dungeon boss attacked, she swung the foam stick with precision and skill; she's had a lot of practice. There was no fear in her eyes, no doubt, not even disbelief at how serious she was being for a simple video game. To her and Junpei, it might as well be real. It was a rare sight, one that would only come once in the blue moon (_Or a green moon, with dark streets, coffins, and blood underneath._), and Ryoji was glad he decided to stay silent; he would hate to break such a serious atmosphere.

_This is as close as I'll get to knowing SEES activities without being told directly_, he realized.

At last, the boss was defeated, and the two shared a victorious high-five to congratulate each other. Because their attention diverted from the game, they finally noticed Ryoji standing there watching them, and in that moment, the serious atmosphere was gone, replaced by the normal aura they both exhumed, and they smiled brightly at him.

"Hey Ryoji," Junpei said cheerfully.

"How long were you standing there?" Minako asked.

"Long enough to see how serious you two are about this game," Ryoji said, laughing. He made his way around to the game unit that stood back-to-back with Minako's. "Do you mind if I join in?"

Junpei flashed him a thumbs-up. "By all means. The more the merrier."

Ryoji smiled and put in a couple coins. "I warn you, I'm only a novice at this game."

"Don't worry about that," Minako said, and she and Junpei stood with their backs to each other, posing with their foam sticks like models for an action movie poster and grinning like idiots. "We're experts."

They waited patiently for Ryoji to join and choose his own weapon. Ryoji had only played the game once before, but one weapon stood out to him: the long sword. In the game, it was much longer than a normal sword – certainly much longer than the two-handed sword Junpei used – and a bit inconvenient to swing around when he had teammates, but something about it was so familiar to him. It was different than the familiarity he felt when he saw Minako, a much more dangerous, morbid familiarity. He didn't like how it felt, but he just couldn't choose any other weapon. _It's not the scythe,_ Ryoji thought to himself, _This is the weapon Death would use._

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

The game began, and now Ryoji was a part of the team. He looked across to Junpei and Minako. The serious look in their eyes returned; the game was now serious, was now real. Ryoji wanted to amend his earlier thought. _This_ was as close as he'll get to SEES activities without being told directly. Together, the three of them explored the next dungeon, destroying an endless array of monsters and leaving a trail of cast off corpses in their wake. Like he said, Ryoji was only a novice at this game, but it still was obvious how his skills in battle paled in comparison to his friends'. Ryoji had to wonder if he was holding them back, but despite everything, they made it to the next boss fight.

"Crap, I'm hit again!" Junpei groaned.

"I'll help you," Ryoji said, and his game avatar moved towards Junpei's.

But two voices called out to him in unison. "Don't!"

Ryoji stopped his avatar's movement. The boss stared down menacingly at the three avatars that represented him and his friends, Junpei's avatar was on its knees, and the health bar at the top of the screen was dangerously low. "But Junpei-kun needs help!"

"I'll take care of it! Just help Minako with the boss!" Junpei's eyes were still serious.

"But…"

"Listen Ryoji." Minako slashed the boss, taking a huge chunk out of its health. Her cool expression was just as serious as Junpei's. "Teamwork isn't about babying each other while you stumble through the journey. It's about trust. Trusting in your teammates' ability to take care of themselves…" Her avatar slowly walked, never losing sight of the boss, until it covered Junpei's. "…and that they know you'll have their back if they need to stand down."

She attacked the boss again, and Ryoji was speechless; his avatar stood motionless. Junpei's seriousness fell for a moment, and he smiled encouragingly to Ryoji. "I can heal myself up, man. You just keep helping Minako." Then his voice went low, almost a whisper, and Ryoji had to read his lip movements to know what his friend said. "Protect her."

In the back of his mind, Ryoji kept telling himself that this was just a game, but the serious atmosphere Minako and Junpei created made Ryoji feel as if it was real, and he understood now. This was how SEES operated. This was how SEES kept each other safe while they fought. Absolute trust in each other, a bond that could never be broken, a bond so strong that it allowed them to keep fighting, even if they fought things from the darkest corners of their nightmares. They were a team, a _real_ team, and nothing could shake the faith they had in each other.

"_Protect her."_

And in this moment, in this serious atmosphere surrounding a mere arcade game, Ryoji felt that maybe _he_ was a part of the team too. If he looked, he might as well see a SEES armband on his sleeve.

His avatar stood at Minako's side, holding his long sword out offensively. "That I can do."

{00}

They all had heard "Hero's Way" was very addicting, but they had no idea how much until Minako decided to take a look at her wallet. The three of them spent so much money playing – and making it to the end, much to their great satisfaction – and now that their stomachs were growling, nothing at Paulownia was within their budget, even if they pooled their money together. So they left the Game Center and walked to the Iwatodai Strip Mall, where they used what little money they had to buy some takoyaki. They sat on a bench near the takoyaki stand, each holding two sticks in their hands – after party of sorts after along day of dungeon crawling and fighting off monsters; another day in the life of SEES.

"You two are amazing at that game." Ryoji said, "It just came out, but we actually made it to the end."

"Well, you could say we just get a lot of practice," Junpei said with a silly grin, and he slapped Minako on the back proudly, nearly making the poor girl choke on her takoyaki. "Of course, we probably couldn't have done it without Minako-chan leading the way."

Minako sat in the middle of the two boys. She coughed and giggled slightly as she pushed away Junpei's hand. "C'mon, I don't do _that_ much…"

"He's right, Minako-chan," Ryoji added, smiling cheerfully at her. "You always knew exactly what to do, like a real leader." _Like what they call you in Tartarus_.

Minako sent a quick glance at Ryoji, questioning for a moment how much he knew. Ryoji just smiled back at her. A silent exchange of information; yes, Ryoji knew, and she accepted it by bringing back her cheerful attitude. "Well, I _am_ pretty awesome, but give yourselves some credit too, guys." She grinned. "Without you two I have no one to boss around."

"Hey, don't act all high and mighty after that whole teamwork speech!"

They laughed.

"Shoot," Junpei said, standing up. Only one takoyaki ball had a bite in it. "I forgot to ask for extra sauce. I'll be right back." He headed back to the takoyaki stand, but as he passed in front of Ryoji, he said in a quick whisper, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do," and walked off, chuckling to himself.

Minako stared at Junpei's back. "What was that about?"

Ryoji tried to laugh it off. "I don't know. He mumbled too much, so I didn't hear him."

"…You know, Ryoji," Minako said, thankfully changing the topic, "for a novice, you were pretty good at using the long sword."

He rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. "Not really. I sometimes forget that people are standing near me when I swing it."

She laughed. "Yeah, you nearly killed me a couple times on the top floor."

_Don't say that…_

Suddenly, without any warning, Ryoji had a really unusual mental image. He envisioned himself as a huge monster – very similar to the final boss of the game they played – staring down a group of players, the heroes, all of them the people he recognized from the dorm. The members of SEES, and Minako stood beside them as their leader in the fight against Ryoji. A long sword, even longer than in the game, was in his hand, and he aimed it at his friends.

_Don't say something that might become true… _

This monster that Ryoji became meant to kill them, to strike each and every last one of his friends down with his sword. In the monster's, in _his_ mind, he had to fight them, and killing them wouldn't matter, because they would die no matter what.

Even Minako.

_Be happy…_

"Oh, my dearest Minako-chan, you wound me with your sarcasm!"

She probably didn't know she had said something that would upset him like it did, and Ryoji didn't blame her. Such strange and inexplicable visions were becoming almost commonplace to him recently. But he didn't want those visions to interrupt time he spent with her, so he bounced back with a cheerful retort, hoping to make her laugh. But it didn't work. All he got was a thoughtful look, one that he easily recognized: nostalgia.

"Minako-chan? …Did I say something weird?"

She blinked and shook her head. "No, of course not. It's just…what you just said reminded me of someone I knew."

Ryoji immediately felt his heart begin to race. Was this it? Was this the moment when they would finally realize how they knew each other? Was this the moment when all the nostalgia would be explained? "Who?"

"You really want to know?" She let out a light laugh, "It's kinda silly."

Would he dare get this close to the truth? Was there even a truth to find? Did he dare risk breaking his cycle and opening what felt to him like Pandora's Box? (_And trap Hope inside when we close it._) Considering the situation, it was almost like fate gave him a chance to get his answer, and deep in his heart, Ryoji knew that he would learn the truth one day, whether he wanted to or not. It's useless to fight against an inevitable end. _But where are these premonitions coming from? _He looked at her seriously. "Yes, I want to know."

They looked into each other's eyes for a moment. Minako seemed a little reluctant to tell him, but she gave in, sighing slightly before looking to the sky as she recalled her memories of the person whom Ryoji reminded her of. "He was a very strange, mysterious boy. He looked around Ken-kun's age, and he always wore stripes." Ryoji noticed that she glanced at his suspenders. "I met him when I came back to Iwatodai, and every now and then I would meet him at night. Sometimes we would just talk, but he would also warn me of oncoming danger."

_Danger…Like a monster under the full moon._

Minako turned and smiled at Ryoji. "His name was 'Pharos', and he always called me 'my dearest.' I think he said that because I was the first friend he ever had."

Pharos. This wasn't the first time Ryoji heard that name. Back what seemed like ages ago, when Ryoji woke Minako up to give her curry bread, she had called him "Pharos" as she awoke. He thought it was just a remnant of her dream, but it wasn't. Calling her "my dearest" wasn't the only thing reminded her of him; _Ryoji himself_ reminded her of Pharos.

Was that the bond they shared?

_("Even if today is the end, the bond between us can never be severed.")_

"About a month ago, he said he knew what his role was, and it was the last time we'd see each other…" _About a month ago, around the time I came to Gekkoukan._ "And…" She looked Ryoji in the eye and pointed to her upper left cheek. "…he had the same birthmark as you."

Ryoji's hand came to his own face and touched the birthmark on his cheek. A small, dark lump just below his eye; it had always been there. Since the day he was born. Odd how it was the same as the strange, mysterious Pharos. He supposed that the two of them just had a lot in common since Minako would relate them together. Should Ryoji be sad that Minako's nostalgia was because he looked like someone she knew? No, it wasn't like that. What they had was something much more than that. What they had was…

(_"My dearest…"_)

Minako cutely put a finger to her lips. "I haven't told anyone about Pharos before, so keep it a secret, okay?"

Ryoji smiled at her. She trusted him with a secret she kept from everyone else. "I promise."

The takoyaki sticks were forgotten in their hands and now cold. Finally, at the end of a long, serious discussion, the two remembered the food in their hands that they pooled their money together for and laughed at their carelessness. The serious atmosphere was gone, replaced with happiness just in time for Junpei to return.

"Damn, the lady sure is as stubborn as a mule. I really had to heckle her just to get my sauce." He stopped when he saw Ryoji and Minako smiling together. "What? Did I miss something happy?" he asked, sending a quick grin to Ryoji.

"Nothing much," Minako said, and she looked at her watch. "Shoot, I have to go. I promised Fuuka I'd help her make dinner today." She quickly ate the rest of her takoyaki and stood up, smiling happily at the boys. "Sorry to eat and run, guys. I'll see you later!" And she left with a slight bounce in her step. Cheerfulness really suited her. _Cold, lifeless eyes do not._

"…Junpei-kun."

Junpei's mouth was full of takoyaki. "Whut?"

"Remember when you asked me what it was I liked about Minako-chan? I think I have my answer." The takoyaki in Ryoji's hand was completely forgotten again. "I say some weird things to her sometimes, but she never laughs. She just accepts them without question and says something that will make me feel like I'm not crazy…" He stared down the path where Minako left, and by then she was just a small silhouette in the distance. "Even if that craziness will hurt her…" Yeah, now he had his answer: "What I love is her kind heart."

He "loved" her kind heart, not "liked" it. He "loved" it. Minako called him kind and sincere, but she was far kinder. That was who she was; no matter whom she was with, no matter if she were cheerful or serious, her kindness would always show through. That must have been why the charming words made him feel guilty; her kindness didn't deserve it. He could always be honest and sincere around her; he liked the person he became when she was near. Not an idol, but a friend. A very precious friend. A friend who loved her and held her most dear.

This was it. The cycle had been broken, he just caught his first glimpse of the truth, and Pandora's Box had been opened by a crack. The dread and regret were no longer his imagination: they were real. Something new began: the beginning of the end. It was drawing near, and Ryoji no longer had the power to stop it. He had this feeling all along; the weird things he said to Minako, it was all going to come back in a way that will hurt her. He remembered his vision, the monster staring her down with a long sword in hand and intent to kill, and Ryoji knew who the monster was. "Death" stared her down, and it's useless to fight against it because it cannot be beaten; you can't stop the blowing of the wind. It's natural…and unstoppable.

_Before the inevitable end…_

"I'm going to tell her how I feel."

* * *

Notes: Did anyone catch the Atlus joke? :D There are also a lot of references to the Pharos Social Link, and not just the dialogue in parentheses. Some things Ryoji says and thinks are taken directly from it. Anyone spot those? XD I love indirect references, though I myself am terrible at catching them. Haha.

We're getting close to the full moon, so the next chapter is the last! I hope you look forward to the final chapter, "Conclusion: Truth"!


	7. Conclusion: Truth

Notes: Here we are at the last chapter of Alluring Mystery. I'm starting to wonder if this is an unintentional prequel to Make Your Decision. Haha. As for the Pharos references from the last chapter, there were two: comparing Death to the wind and Ryoji asking Junpei if "something happened." That one was pretty hard to catch, but Pharos used that phrase right after the Shinjiro incident. I believe it's the same event where he compared Death to the wind.

Also, for those who rather dislike Ryoji's fans, did anyone notice how in chapter 5, he called her "Mikako-san," while during the Social Link event, he called her "Mikako-chan"? A subtle difference, and I just noticed it, but I think it's more proof of his rejection and one of the coolest mistakes I made. ^^

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the final chapter!

*tsuki-no-usagi-kaguya-hime: Haha, oh dear, and Pharos is already wearing the stripes. XD  
*NameIsBleh: Thank you! I'm glad you like my stories! ^^  
*haitechan: XD Ryoji is surprisingly easy for me to characterize. Although he's always so happy, I'm sure he has a lot on his mind. ^_^ I wish he could have joined SEES, but it probably wouldn't work out. :(  
*Tristes: I saw a fanart once of Ryoji as a SEES member wielding a scythe, and that was going to be the weapon in the video game scene, but then I realized that the Nyx Avatar had a long sword. ^_^ I'm happy you liked that chapter, it was very fun to write.  
*witchjuliana12: Ahh, I'm sorry, but this really is the last chapter. After Ryoji reaches his conclusion, there isn't anywhere else for this story to go. :( But once I have time to write it out, there will be a side-story! :D Though it will mostly revolve around chapter two and three.  
*The Detective Prince: Death Memento Mori is such a huge motif in Persona 3 that I suppose Atlus being mean is inevitable. v_v Akihiko and Ken (and maybe Shinjiro) are the only lovers route characters that make it to the end, but then Minako dies. .  
*blazblue-domo: Haha, I'm happy you liked the last chapter. I thought chapter five was serious, but this chapter is much much more serious. I hope you like it. :D  
*AngelMiku: I'm glad you caught the Pharos references; I wasn't sure anyone would. :D And the "top floor" line is probably one of the most ironic lines I've ever written; I rather like it. I look forward to anything RyojixMinako, but I'm afraid I must ask what a FST is. ^_^;;  
*aprilsierra: Oh my! :o I don't know if Pharos's lines changed in P3P, but I explained the references in the notes. XD I always squeal to myself when I reread the "Protect her" line. Heehee, even Junpei gets his significant lines.

* * *

_Conclusion: Truth_

The beginning of the end.

Such an oxymoronic phrase, and yet so much meaning behind it. There's the feeling of "beginning," pushing you to do what you must, but there is also the feeling of the "end," urgently reminding you that the deadline is coming soon. For Ryoji, he felt the "end" much more strongly than the "beginning," like he was living on borrowed time. The peaceful times will soon be over, and he had to hurry for he had things he needed to do: He had to tell Minako how he felt.

So he called her the following Sunday, asking her if she was free to come out. She was, and together they snuck into the school and climbed to the rooftop. With the usually noisy building quiet for a change, the atmosphere was much more relaxed than normal, and because they were so high up – so high they could see the glimmering ocean in the distance – it was like they were at the top of the world. The sun was shining, the breeze flowed gently through their hair, and for all that mattered, the world could consist of just the two of them. No more interruptions, no more doubt to cloud their judgment. All that remained was the truth.

The "truth" was the beginning. The "end" was…

_Sadness…_

"When I'm alone…I don't feel right." Alone, he has too much time to think. "Thinking about you…it scares me." Too much thinking that he will hurt her. "The fact that tomorrow will come…scares me. But I can't figure out why."

Tomorrow was just that much closer to the "end," that much closer to the sadness, the sadness that _he_ will bring about. What Ryoji didn't understand was why he was so sure they were traveling down a hopeless path to pain. Would telling her his feelings make any difference? Would knowing the "truth" make any difference?

"I-I…I'm…"

Just who was he? Who was he to bring pain to the girl he loved?

"You're Ryoji."

Ryoji looked to her. Minako watched him carefully, her eyes locked in a steady gaze with his. As always, the weird things he said didn't frighten her off. She listened to everything, taking it all to heart, trying to figure out the best answer she can give, _her_ "truth." Her kind heart; how could he bring sadness to it? He wanted to pull away. He wanted to save the kind heart he loved so much. Like when he sees her smiling face, the dread made him want to turn his head out of shame. But he couldn't. Her kindness was so alluring, so tempting, as if it offered some kind of redemption for the sin he's going to commit.

Ryoji laughed lightly. "Hearing my name from your lips makes it sound so wonderful…" Not just wonderful, but…_real_. "Thank you…"

Minako smiled at him, but she stayed silent. She knew he still had more to say.

"I…don't want to lose you." This was Ryoji's "truth." His feelings; the things he most wanted to say. "Because you're important to me…that's probably why I'm scared."

The premonition of the "end" always makes time feel like it's moving too quickly, marching on forever without concern for those living in it, without concern for who lives or who dies. And Ryoji could do nothing about it. Time was running out.

"You're…the only one there is for me. The only one I want. So please, stay with me."

He said it, his true feelings.

His "true" feelings, even the feelings he didn't like. "Stay with me," he had said. Not "I love you" or "Go out with me." Those suggested a long-term agreement. "Stay with me" was temporary, suggesting that an "until" is going to follow, indicating that eventually, she will have to leave his side. Much more fitting to the "end" he felt coming.

Perhaps not the ideal confession, but Ryoji was sincere. Minako liked that about him.

Ryoji could not look her in the eyes as he confessed. How could he, knowing the consequences of what he was asking, that any association with him would lead to sadness and pain? But her kind heart…the redemption it seemed to offer… Warmth overtook his hands, and for a moment he thought her warm heart somehow manifested itself, but he looked at his hands and saw Minako's fingers interlaced with his. Again, she smiled at him, and from the look in her eyes Ryoji knew she had an idea of what she was getting herself into. She too could sense the "end."

"Okay."

"Minako-chan…" She knew. Maybe she knew everything, and she still accepted. "Yeah… Thanks." Despite the gloomy thoughts that prevailed his mind while he confessed to the girl he loved, Ryoji still found enough happiness in him to smile. "You're the most precious thing in the world to me… More precious than my own life."

They never let go of each other's hand, and they looked back out to the ocean. It really sparkled differently than the river back in Kyoto, but it was still beautiful. Maybe even more beautiful than before, but Ryoji already knew the reason for that.

"Why does it hurt when I see things that are so beautiful?"

Beauty is always much more touching when you know it's not going to last.

{00}

"So dude, you really told her?"

"Yeah…"

"And now you're like…official?"

"Yeah…"

Visitors in the dorm was apparently against the rules, but since Mitsuru said it was alright, no one seemed to mind Ryoji's presence. Besides, it wasn't as if he was bothering anybody. Minako wasn't home from her sports club, but Junpei was the one who invited Ryoji over in the first place. And maybe it was a good thing Minako wasn't around; Junpei had so many questions about how Ryoji confessed that they had nearly forgotten their original intent was to play Innocent Sin together. Of course, they did play a bit, and Ryoji was actually happy his friend was so curious. It was more proof that Junpei was back to his old self.

Junpei laughed. "I gotta hand it to you, Ryoji, I was beginning to think that girl would stay single forever." He leaned back and looked to his alarm clock. It was nearly evening, but for some reason Ryoji thought Junpei wasn't looking at the time. Not the current hour, at least. "Honestly, I was worried that we rely on her so much that she couldn't have a life of her own…"

"_Stop calling me that, this isn't Tartarus…"_

Ryoji watched him carefully. "…Are you talking about SEES?"

Junpei turned his head so quickly that his hat nearly flew off his head, but Junpei was far too wide-eyed to really notice. Ryoji chuckled at his friend's obvious reaction, and then Junpei laughed too. "You know about that, huh? Did Minako tell you?"

"Not really, I just gradually noticed on my own. Minako-chan only told me that it was dangerous."

Junpei fixed his hat, smiling to himself. "Right…I remember you asking questions. Always scared the hell out of me since Minako was never around to bail me out. She was good at the cover-story thing."

Ryoji laughed to himself. "Actually, your nervousness was one of my bigger clues, Junpei-kun."

Junpei laughed too and leaned back again. "Damn, I better work on that." His eyes roamed back to the clock, and this time, he really was looking at the time. Mitsuru said visitors were okay during the day, not the evening; Ryoji would have to leave soon. "Want one more round of Innocent Sin before you go?"

"Sure."

"'Kay, I'll go get us a couple of drinks. Wait here."

He scrambled to his feet and quickly left the room. Ryoji stayed in his spot: right in the middle of the messy floor of Junpei's room. He looked around, admiring the decoration that was so fitting to Junpei's personality. He was always amazed how each student in the dorm had his or her own room. As far as he knew, most students in dorms have roommates, but not SEES. _Perks of being in the club_, Ryoji joked to himself. Of course, he had visited Junpei on multiple occasions, and he already had an idea of where everything was. And naturally, he had never been to the third floor, where the girls' rooms were. _I wonder what Minako-chan's room looks like…_

Against his better judgment, and against Junpei's request for him to wait where he was, Ryoji stood up and left the room. Before he even realized it, he was already halfway up the stairs to the third floor. It was quiet, everyone was downstairs, his feet seemed to move on its own, and no one was around to stop him. In a daze, he reached the third floor, and upon looking down the hall, his eyes immediately rested on the farthest door on the right. Something was drawing him there.

_Somewhere in this dorm…is a room I know very well..._

Nostalgia was drawing him there.

He knew the moment he stood face to face with the door on the far right. He had never been up here, no one had ever told him, and there were no nameplates, but he knew at once that it was Minako's room.

"_I met him when I came back to Iwatodai, and every now and then I would meet him at night. Sometimes we would just talk, but he would also warn me of oncoming danger."_

He reached his hand towards the knob, moving ever so slowly, as if in a dream.

_("My dearest…")_

"My dearest…"

"Ryoji! What are you doing up here?"

Ryoji felt a jolt run through his entire body, snapping him out of his daze and back to reality. In his surprise, he took a couple steps backwards; he realized how awkward a situation he was in, and depending on who found him, he could be in a lot of trouble. He turned, and Junpei had his head poked out from the staircase, watching him from afar. At first, he looked confused, but when he realized what door Ryoji was standing in front of, he began to grin.

"You're not trying to ditch me, are you?" Junpei stepped into the hallway, still grinning. "Chill out, Ryoji, I'm sure she'll be back before you leave."

"N-no, that's not…I mean…" How would he explain this?

Finally, Junpei burst out laughing. "I'm kidding, man. No worries, I get it." He shook his head and sighed, trying to calm himself. "Seriously though, we should probably get off the girls' floor before Mitsuru catches us. I don't think I can survive another execution."

They both shuddered and ran down the stairs as fast as they could.

{00}

"Oh, welcome back, Minako-chan," Fuuka said, "You're late. Ryoji-kun was just leaving."

Of all the luck. Of course she would come home right when he had to leave. He had just made his way downstairs to say his goodbyes when the front door opened and Minako walked in. She flashed her usual smile as her eyes met each of her friends, but she blinked in surprise when she found Ryoji among them. He grinned at her shock. She was so cute.

"Minako-chan! Welcome back. Shame you weren't here. I was hoping I'd be able to see you."

Minako set down her school things and folded her arms across her chest, smiling like she always did. She didn't look tired, but Ryoji wondered why she came back so late. Maybe her sports club? "Well if I had known you were here, I would have hurried back sooner." She was teasing him, most certainly, but Ryoji knew that she was still telling the truth. He would have done the same.

"Haha, oh really?" He glanced at the clock. "I'm sorry, but I gotta get going…I'll come see you again."

For a moment, Ryoji wondered how many people knew about their relationship. He had only told Junpei, but Ryoji had no idea if Minako had told anybody else. Would it be appropriate to act like lovers? Or should he play it safe in case Minako wanted to keep it a secret? Maybe that would be best, for now anyway. What he wanted from her at that moment wasn't something he wanted to share with outsiders, whether they knew or not.

He made his way to the door, drawing closer to Minako. But before he passed by her completely, he quickly brought his face closer to her ear and quietly whispered, "…Could I go to your room next time? I'll be looking forward to it…" Without waiting for a response, he stood up and continued towards the door, throwing out one last "See ya" before stepping outside and closing the door behind him.

The cold, winter night air made him happy to have his trademark yellow scarf, and for a couple seconds, Ryoji just stood at the top of the dorm's steps, waiting for his body to adjust to the temperature change and listening to the voices of his friends that continued on inside.

"Minako-chan…" came Fuuka's voice, "Are you all right? Your face looks a little flushed…"

A small giggle escaped Ryoji's lips before he could stop it, but he covered his mouth with one hand in order to keep the rest inside. How adorable, he could just picture Minako's blushing face as she considered what he had just told her.

"I-It's just the cold, Fuuka," Minako answered hurriedly, making Ryoji giggle again.

"Alright, if you're sure…"

Ryoji started walking down the steps before his laughter would get him caught. He placed his hands in his pockets to keep them warm as he strolled down the street, putting distance between him and Minako. _Just what was drawing me to her room?_ he asked himself. If Junpei hadn't interrupted him, he would have certainly opened the door. But Ryoji was just as shocked as Junpei to find himself there, drawn to her room almost unconsciously, as if he was momentarily under a spell. If he saw her room, if he got to go inside, what answers would he find there? What truths would he find there?

Maybe he'll find the truth about himself, and what he really is. Something was changing inside him; he could feel it. But it was an odd change, almost…reversed. A month before, he felt like just a normal student going to a normal school with normal friends. But now…now he felt detached, separated…different from the "normal" he badly wanted to be.

Like…he shouldn't even be here in the first place.

He touched the ring on his finger, the reminder of the fun times he's had. Although much more dreadful, the feelings he felt now were similar to what he felt on their last day in Kyoto. Happy times, enjoyable experiences were all about to come to an end. An "end." So when he saw the ring, he bought it so it would serve as a reminder of the happy times. This time, as he felt himself get closer to this new "end," he thought he might not have a chance to get a souvenir, so instead of worrying, maybe he should try simply treasuring these last few precious moments of happiness.

What else was there to do?

{00}

"Hey, if it's alright…Could I come to your room? There's…something I want to talk to you about."

It was an innocent enough question. Ryoji had no other intentions than to merely talk to her, but he was still surprised at how readily Minako accepted his request that could so easily be misunderstood. He was really beginning to wonder how much she knew about him. Any girl would have been shy about bringing a boy into her room, but Minako sensed immediately that something was on his mind and was willing to hear him out. Was he just an easy person to read, or was their bond really that strong? Ryoji hoped it was the latter; he had a feeling that a strong bond was going to be the only way to make the "end" easier for both of them.

They didn't speak much on the way to the dorm, and Minako quietly lead him up to the third floor. Maybe she was trying to be considerate, allowing him to gather his thoughts before they reached her room and he would have to start talking. But there were no thoughts for him to gather – not yet, at least. Not until he saw what her room looked like.

She opened the door, lead him inside, and… _How can this be?_ The nostalgia once again.

"I think this is…my first time."

The curtains, the desk, the size, even the bed, it all looked so familiar. He had been here before, but…this was his first time in her room. Déjà vu. Did he dream about it or something? Or like her friend, Pharos, did he come deep in the night? _Yeah, right_. He voiced his thoughts to Minako, excluding the Pharos bit, and she laughed, calling him "Romeo."

"Ha…I'm being serious." He laughed, but deep down, he thought it was fate that she brought up the tragically famous couple, Romeo and Juliet. "I think that I did come to see you. Probably to become friends with you…" Maybe his Pharos thought wasn't so farfetched as he thought. "Ha…but I got it all wrong." He looked to the ground, suddenly feeling ashamed to look at her face. "If I hadn't gotten this all wrong…If we were just friends, I wonder if it wouldn't hurt so much."

Was it even possible for him to be just friends with her? …Did he really want it that way? He was attracted to her right from the start, and he didn't regret confessing to her. Besides, even if they were just friends, it would probably hurt just the same. Friendship and Love are so closely related. You can't have Love if Friendship wasn't there first. Despite every dreadful thing he felt, he didn't regret anything he had done.

"Still…I'm glad. I'm glad that I met you."

Whether he loved her or not was irrelevant. Whether they were friends or not was irrelevant. It hurt because he met her. It hurt because it was _her_.

"You have such a kind heart. You shouldn't give so much of yourself to me. I'll…probably make you sad." Her kind heart, it was what he loved most about her. "It's just a feeling I get. Even though you're so precious to me…" Maybe it was fate, or maybe it was their bond that let Minako bring up Romeo and Juliet. "It's probably wrong of me to feel this way… It's like…a forbidden love."

He shouldn't be here, he shouldn't be near her, but he wanted to be…_Was_ he here? It didn't feel like it. More like he was drifting farther away…higher. _To the top of…_

"Minako-chan, please touch me…" He stared at her hands, remembering how warm they were the first time he held them. "Make sure that I exist. Feel for yourself that I'm actually here…"

All this time, Minako had silently watched him as he spoke, saying nothing, but her eyes told everything about what she was feeling. She could sense the pain he was feeling, she knew how difficult it was for him to not even understand these feelings, and she knew what he wanted from her. As always, she accepted the things he said, no matter how strange.

Her hand reached out, gently touched his, and it was warm, just like it always was. _These hands should always be warm..._ He wanted to speak, to tell her how warm her hands were, and how they made him feel, but he couldn't. Her gentle touch suddenly became a tight grip, and Minako pulled him towards her and held him in a tight embrace. Now, it wasn't just his hands. Her warmth comforted his whole body. It was so soothing, and in this precious moment with her he forgot all his worries. They were together…if only time could stop.

"I could touch your hand and say you're here, but it's not enough," she said, and her grip around his body became tighter. "You can touch air and know it exists, but you can't hold it in your arms." How did she do it? How did she always know exactly what to say? "…You're really here," she said quietly, and nothing more.

Really…how did she do it? In response, Ryoji lifted his arms and returned the embrace. He could feel her pressed against his chest, he could smell her familiar scent; she was "real," and if she said he was really here, than maybe he was. The warmth radiating from her body was so comforting, so gentle, and yet…so sad.

"You're…so warm," he said slowly, "It brings tears to my eyes…Why is that?" The tears, he almost wanted to let them fall. But he couldn't. Not in front of her. "Please, tell me… It's painful deep inside…"

They spent a long time together, just standing there in each other's arms. If only…if only time could just stop. They would be together like that forever and never have to worry about the coming end. But time marches on without concern for those living in it, and the time for Ryoji to leave came all too soon.

They parted, and Ryoji knew that this was the last night they had before the beginning of the end went into full swing.

{00}

If there were something he could have done, something to avoid this fate, Ryoji would do anything. But it was pointless. He could run away, he could try to fight it, or he could just accept it. No matter what he did, the end would come. It was…inevitable.

He had lied. There was one thing he regretted: he couldn't save _her_ from it.

But there was no turning back, no second chances, and no way to avoid it. The beginning of the end was done. The happy times, the innocent days had passed. It was all over. No more pretending that nothing is wrong. The deadline is here. Face reality.

The time for the "end" has come.

{00}

_Where…?_

The Moonlight Bridge, normally bright with the headlights of cars, was now dark. The city, usually noisy with the sounds of people, was silent. In the dead of night, the full moon shone an eerie light on the quiet world. Everything was tinted a shade of green, the only color came from the scattered red pools of blood, and where there should be people stood large coffins. It was quiet, lonely, and Ryoji didn't know how he got here.

_When…?_

Did he come here on his own? What was the last thing he remembered? …Was he at school? He vaguely remembered leaving, and maybe talking to Minako a bit, but after that was nothing. Just a dark haze, a gap in his memory. So…why was he here? Why was he alone in this strange place? Why was he not afraid?

"I've been looking for you."

A voice, a familiar voice in this dark and lonely world. Ryoji turned around immediately, meeting face-to-face with Aigis. She was wearing that odd body suit she wore in the Kyoto hot springs, but it didn't strike Ryoji as strange. Nothing did anymore.

"You…you're…"

"What are you doing here?" Aigis's voice was strong, clear, and very serious.

"…Oh, that's right. You don't really like me, do you?" She had called him "dangerous" the day they met, and only now did he Ryoji start thinking that maybe her phrase wasn't as weird as he thought. "Well, to answer your question, I ended up here when I came to my senses. It's strange… The sky and the ground look so weird, and there's no one here." He looked around, taking in the odd scenery once again. So unusual, so strange, and yet, so…normal. "Something terrible has happened here, and yet I feel at peace."

At peace, like he'd finally come home.

"…Have you forgotten?"

"Forgotten what?"

"The Dark Hour – a time period few people are active during. But you, you've somehow adapted to it. Too well for a human, in fact."

"…_We go out at night, and it is very dangerous."_

Ryoji recalled Minako's words, and although Aigis was always one to say odd things, this time she seemed to make sense…if there was any sense left in this world. If Aigis was walking about at this strange, eerie hour, maybe Minako and the others could too…

"Yes… It's all so clear," Aigis continued, "Now I understand the reason behind this feeling I sense when you're around."

"_You are a problem."_

"You are not good. You are…my enemy."

"Your enemy?" At that word, it felt as if locked doors in his memory, doors he didn't know existed, suddenly cracked open. Past visions, past memories that were forgotten. They were coming back, leaking out slowly. The "truth" that Ryoji's mind had locked away. "That's right…On a night like tonight…the moon was full…It was long ago…"

"Yes… We met once before…as adversaries."

A night like tonight, with the full green moon high in the sky, a long time ago, at the very same place, he had met Aigis. That bodysuit she wore hadn't changed a bit since then. "Who…who am I? Who are you?"

These were the questions that would reveal everything.

"I am Aigis. The last remaining Anti-Shadow Emergency Control Weapon. A machine created to destroy Shadows."

"_It stands for the "Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad…"_

"_It's about this wound…He blames himself for this."_

"_That's because you try to punch out every Shadow we come across, Senpai…"_

"_Teamwork isn't about babying each other while you stumble through the journey. It's about trust. Trusting in your teammates' ability to take care of themselves…and that they know you'll have their back if they need to stand down…"_

Things were starting to come together as the voices and clues to SEES came back to him. It really _was_ all connected. "Created to…destroy Shadows…"

"And you…your true name is 'Death.' You are the Shadow I sealed away ten years ago!"

The once locked doors of Ryoji's memory swung open, and everything he had forgotten rushed through his mind as if it were a movie. Ten years before, he and Aigis had fought right at the Moonlight Bridge. But of course, he was in a different form back then, his true form: the Thirteenth Arcana called "Death." He was just born, but parts of his body managed to slip away, leaving him incomplete, but Aigis still couldn't defeat him. As they fought, they barely noticed the wrecked car just several feet from them, and they noticed the small girl watching them even less. But because Aigis knew she couldn't win, she did the only thing she could: seal him inside that little girl.

That was how he met Minako.

That was where their bond came from.

That was why…he was human, if only for a short while.

"I remember! I remember everything." Ryoji clutched his head with both hands. "It all makes sense now. Who…and _what_ I am."

So this is what his premonition back when he played "Hero's Way" was about. That was who he was: a Shadow, a monster…

…Death.

He did it. He solved the alluring mystery.

"Palladion!"

Aigis's Persona appeared, rushing towards Ryoji at an incredible speed, its blue cloak flapping wildly behind it. Aigis stood determinedly in front of Ryoji, intending to fulfill the purpose for which she was created.

"Stop. Don't be foolish, Aigis." He thought of Minako's face ten years ago, that look of childlike wonder as she watched two powerful beings fight. "There's no way you can win. I'm different than before." His voice was much deeper, more serious than he has ever been. It sounded almost foreign, so unlike his light, cheerful voice when he was with his friends. But those times were over. This was his fate.

"A machine is created for a purpose. Mine is to defeat you. I exist for nothing else."

Dark power pulsed from Ryoji's body in waves, easily holding back Palladion's assault. Yes, he was different than before. Ten years ago, he was incomplete. But now…now he was whole. The twelve missing pieces had returned because he led Minako to Iwatodai. His power created a barrier, stopping Palladion despite its desperate attempt to reach him. Energy pulsed out, protecting Ryoji from Aigis and her purpose.

"It doesn't have to be that way…"

But it did…because Aigis chose to fight. This whole thing is about choice. They both had a purpose, but both had a will of their own; Ryoji had to thank Minako for that. They could both decide not to fight. Nothing good would come out of it, and they would only hurt each other. But she was a machine built for a purpose, to defeat him. Ryoji was a Shadow, and he had a purpose too. He existed for one reason, and because Aigis chose to fight, that reason forced him to stop her from defeating him.

"I'm sorry…"

No matter how much he wanted her to.

Palladion was stopped, and the continuous waves of power, a power much stronger than ten years ago, wore Aigis down. She collapsed to her knees, Palladion vanished, and her parts started falling off. She was weak, she was defeated, and soon may cease to function all together. She spoke in a quiet voice, how she failed her mission, how because of her failure, she as a machine had no worth. And Ryoji stood there, watching. There was nothing he could do.

"I'm sorry, everyone…" she said. Her sorrow almost sounded human. "Minako-san…"

"Aigis!"

Yukari's shout was heard from across the bridge, and following her was the rest of SEES, including Minako. They all raced to help their friend, not even noticing Ryoji's presence. He watched them sadly. What would he say? How could they forgive him for doing that to Aigis? He watched as Minako took Aigis's hand, a gesture he no longer felt worthy of, and they talked briefly as Minako tried to figure out what happened.

"I'm sorry…" Aigis said again.

"There's no need for you to apologize…" Ryoji said. No matter what they would think of him, he would have to explain himself. It…everything was his fault, after all. He walked over towards them, and their shock at his appearance did not surprise him. They did not understand why he was there, and suddenly Aigis stopped moving.

"What's going on!" Akihiko demanded.

"It's all my fault," Ryoji answered simply.

"Wha…You did this!"

Mitsuru stopped him by saying that Ryoji wasn't showing aggressive signs and asked Ryoji to explain. So strange…a presence he once considered tremendous was now helping him. He had never spoken to Mitsuru that much, but he was grateful that even she was willing to hear him out.

"I'm the same as the beings you call Shadows."

"You're a Shadow?" Junpei asked, his shock clear on his face. Ryoji looked sadly to his first friend. He felt like he was betraying him, somehow, because of what he was. The embodiment of all Shadows, the union of the twelve Arcana. The Appriser. The Avatar of the Maternal Being. The Maternal Being, drawn to him, that will soon descend upon mankind. His existence was the proof of that. The Fall was now inevitable.

"…_You're really here."_

He had Minako confirm his existence. There was no more denying anything. All he could do now was talk. Tell SEES the "truth" about the Shadows. And how he met Aigis that fateful night ten years ago.

"She knew she could not defeat me. So in an act of desperation, she sealed me within a child who happened to be standing nearby." He remembered that child so well. That small child, standing next to a fallen car, watched him and Aigis fight with wide eyes. "That child grew up, carrying me inside her. And by a twist of fate, she later returned here…as a transfer student" Was it a twist of fate? Or maybe, despite being sealed, his desire to be reunited with the parts of his power he lost drew her back to her hometown. He looked to Minako, the only one among them who fit this description. She looked exactly as she did then. Although older, although much more beautiful, she still had the same look of wide-eyed wonder. She too knew what he meant. "Yes...'Minako.' I lived inside her." It explained everything: the nostalgia, their bond, that he assumed the identity of "Pharos," and how he came to be "Ryoji Mochizuki." It was all because of her. "Her special Persona awakened, as did the twelve Shadows, all in order to become one with me."

It was all because of him. _He_ put her, and everyone else in all that danger. Everything…because he existed.

"It's all my fault. I'm sorry." All he could do was apologize. There was nothing else left. He didn't expect forgiveness. He didn't even expect Minako, the girl who had the kindest heart, to forgive him. _He _wouldn't forgive himself, so why would they?

"There's more I need…to tell you…"

But before he could continue, a wave of dizziness swept over him and, like Aigis, he too collapsed to his feet. He could feel his consciousness threatening to leave him, but the sounds he heard made him reluctant to lose it. He could hear footsteps, running footsteps; SEES was running towards him, still worried about him despite everything. And Minako…Minako was ahead of them, the one who dashed towards his side first. She called his name and gently lifted him into her lap the moment she reached him. She took his hand firmly in hers, and he felt that familiar warmth.

_No…I don't deserve your warmth…I don't deserve you…_

"Ryoji!"

Truly, truly, Minako was the kindest girl he had ever met. Even though she understood everything, even though she knew exactly what he was, even though everything was all his fault, she still cared. She was still willing to call him "Ryoji," though that name no longer applied. He was The Appriser, the living proof that everyone, including Minako, was going to die.

"Minako-chan…" he said, calling for her the way he always did while he was human. He reached out and gently touched her cheek. She looked so confused…and so sad. "I'm sorry…"

His hand fell away as he slipped into unconsciousness.

The "truth" is revealed.

The "end" has come.

{00}

_It's all my fault._

_If I didn't exist, no one would have to suffer. _

_If I didn't exist, nothing bad would happen to her._

_She could have been happy, even if it wasn't me by her side._

_It _shouldn't_ have been me by her side._

_I can't protect her from myself._

_And now I'm going to lead my dearest to her death._

_It's all my fault._

_I'm sorry._

…_I love you, Minako._

_

* * *

_

Notes: Such a tragic ending. But since Ryoji solved the mystery, there's not much left to say. Thank you everyone for reading this story to the end, and thank you for all your reviews! I look forward to them all the time, and they make me want to update faster. I would especially like to thank AngelMiku and aprilsierra for reviewing every chapter, even the prologue! So thank you both soooo much! ^_^ Although Ryoji's part in Alluring Mystery has ended, there is still a side-story coming up, mainly focusing on Ken and how he wounded Minako's arm. So I hope you'll read that and enjoy it too!

So, until next time!

_~Seichou Maki~_


	8. Epilogue: Fate

**Notes**: Although I don't normally plan on making epilogues, reading everyone's reviews always makes me want to give something more, even though the story has finished. This is a prime example. I had fully intended to end Alluring Mystery on a sad note, but because of so many kind reviews, I decided to write more. So this epilogue was written for all of you, and I hope you enjoy it. ^_^

So of course, I have to thank all of you!

*witchjuliana12: Here is the epilogue that I promised! I apologize for taking so long. ^^;;  
*The Detective Prince: Thank you so much! I'm glad you think so. ^^ And I agree; I think the death of the protagonist is what makes this game really great.  
*Kenida: Writing as Ryoji is a lot of fun, and surprisingly easy. I would've liked to delve into the Rank 10/Nyx Avatar scenes in this story, but I already covered them in a different story, "Make Your Decision," and didn't want to repeat myself. I hope you understand, and thanks for your review!  
*AngelMiku: The Moonlight Bridge scene was especially fun to write. I watched the cutscene from the original Persona 3 game to get into the mood, and it's an amazing cutscene. It really inspired me to write. ^^  
*aprilsierra: Thank _you_ for always reviewing! Your reviews always make me feel as if I'm doing something right. ^_^  
*haitechan: You're welcome! Thank _you_ for reading! ^^  
*Rubix: The story of Romeo and Juliet really suit Ryoji and Minako. And thank you! I tried really hard to make the way Ryoji remembered was slow, mysterious, and dramatic. I think it helped make some sense as to why in the game, Ryoji was progressively getting more and more worried about the future.  
*Tristes: Well, this chapter isn't about after the nyx fight, and although I feel as if I am shamelessly advertising, I did write a chapter after the fight with Nyx in another story, "Make Your Decision."  
*blazblue-domo: Haha, well it's not quite the end. Everyone asking for more made me want to write more, so I hope you like this chapter!  
*Ekhary: =w= Thank you for saying so! Writing a story that follows the canon sometimes worries me since everyone knows what's coming, so I worked hard to make the emotions and inner conflict right, since we don't get as much of that in the game. ^^  
*Arekkushi-chan: Wow, you really cried? It sounds kinda mean to say, but that makes me happy. ^^;; I'm glad you could feel the same emotions as the characters. Since everyone knows the story (aside from the original scenes), I tried to use emotion to add something more, and I'm glad you could follow along with them! XD  
*Nacreous Clouds: Thank you! Of course you can use this as reference! (I feel so honored ^^;;) As long as you don't copy. ^_~ Although I don't know what kind of crossover you're planning, I would love to see how your story turns out.

* * *

_Epilogue – Fate_

Everything was…fuzzy.

Even as he collapsed to the ground, Ryoji could still see the sickly green light of the Dark Hour through his closed eyes. His consciousness faded in and out as he lay in the middle of the Moonlight Bridge, and he could hear the faint sound of footsteps. Ryoji opened his eyes, and Minako was there at his side. She looked so worried…and sad.

_How…how could I do this to her? _

He felt that familiar warmth in his hand as Minako held it. Her grip was tight, as if she were afraid he would disappear. (_Disappear…?_) Her hand shook; she was afraid, but of what? Scared of him? …She had every right to be. This was the result of opening Pandora's Box, what his feelings of dread and regret were trying to warn him of. His eyes opened as he reached to touch her cheek. "I'm sorry" was all he could say, but an apology would never be enough.

_Why can't I stop it? _

Ryoji's consciousness was on the brink of fading out, and his hand fell away from her cheek, but he could still feel the warmth from her hand that held his. He loved those warm hands; it was how they should always be: warm and comforting. Ryoji allowed his eyes to close, trying to take what comfort he could from those warm hands.

Then her hands suddenly turned cold.

He quickly came to his senses, his consciousness suddenly returning, and opened his eyes. The Moonlight Bridge was gone, but the sky was still green. The full moon was much closer than before, bringing its eerie glow ever closer to Earth. Ryoji stood on a large, silver platform. The wind blew strongly, he could see nothing but the green sky past the edge of the platform, and he realized where he was: the top of Tartarus.

Ryoji looked down, remembering feeling Minako's hand turn cold. He still felt something in his hand, something cold and lifeless. He looked down slowly, afraid of what he would see. Minako's hand was still clasped in his, but its comforting warmth was gone. Her hand lead down to her still body, lying at his feet, and her once cheerful eyes stared back at him blankly, as if…all the life in it had been drained away.

"Minako-chan…"

She was dead.

_No…_ His whole body shook, he didn't want to believe what he was seeing, but he never let go of her hand. It couldn't be true. It was just…how could someone so lively be so… _cold_. But those blank, dead eyes stared back at him, reminding him of how real it was. Ryoji could deny it all he wanted, but…his mere _existence_ was proof that this was going to happen, even to her.

"Minako-chan!"

Then Ryoji woke up.

Warm sunlight poured in through the open windows. A gentle breeze moved the curtains, giving the room a much more comfortable feeling compared to the green Dark Hour moonlight. Ryoji's hands gripped his bed sheets tightly in both hands, his face felt damp with sweat, and he looked around the plain, empty room. The room's layout looked familiar, but very empty, only furnished with the bed he lay in and a simple desk. But, even though the room itself was unfamiliar, Ryoji knew he was at the Iwatodai Dorm.

He sat up slowly, wiping the sweat off his forehead with his sleeve. Junpei had said there was an unused room on the boy's floor in the dorm. Maybe that was where Ryoji was now. Seeing the room lit up with sunlight made Ryoji's nightmare seem less real, but the image of Minako's cold, dead stare was still enough to make Ryoji shudder. Slowly, his memory came back. He remembered collapsing on the bridge after SEES arrived that night, and although Ryoji didn't know how much time had passed since then, the fact that they allowed him to stay at their dorm was something he had a hard time believing.

But they were willing to trust him, even knowing who he really was, so he would have to tell them everything he knew, even if there was nothing they could do to stop their unfortunate fate.

A small note placed on the desk, weighted down by Ryoji's cell phone, caught his eye. Ryoji got out of bed and picked up the piece of paper. Written in a very small, neat handwriting was a note from Mitsuru, asking Ryoji to contact her when he awoke. They would hear out what he had to say, and at the bottom she had written her cell number. Ryoji checked his phone for the time; it was nearly the end of school, and it seemed Ryoji was out cold for a good while.

Then, another note caught his eye, a smaller piece of paper hidden underneath Mitsuru's. The message was short, but it was the sender's name that made Ryoji's heart stop.

_Don't be afraid to tell us the truth. We'll accept it, and you, no matter how bad it is. _

_Minako_

Ryoji stared at her message, reread it over and over, and despite everything that will inevitably happen, he felt a slight sense of relief. She was there, in the room with him, and her trust and faith in him had not been broken. That girl…she always did have a knack for knowing just the right thing to say. It did make him feel a little better, but just the fact that they were willing to hear him out was more than he expected. Ryoji had been afraid that everyone would be afraid of him, or reject him completely, but he had received the opposite.

But no matter what he told them, there was nothing they could do to avoid The Fall. Nyx will descend to Earth in two months, and not even The Appriser would be able to stop it. Inevitable death…it would make anyone sad, even her, and the last thing he wanted was to be responsible for making Minako loose her smile. Ryoji thought hard as he dialed Mitsuru's number. There had to be something he could do.

He remembered his dream; her hand becoming cold, that cold, blank stare…her tight grip on the Moonlight Bridge, as if she thought he would disappear…

Something he could do to avoid this fate…

The phone rang on the other end, and Mitsuru's calm voice answered.

(_disappear…)_

Something…anything…to make her smile again…

{00}

He told them everything.

That night, SEES gathered around Ryoji in the command room, all of them waiting for him to explain, and explain he did. He told them everything, about Nyx, everyone forfeiting the will to live, and while Ryoji avoided eye contact out of guilt, he couldn't help but sneak occasional glances at Minako. He sat at the armchair, and she sat at the couch next to him. She sat perfectly still, her hands folded in her lap and carefully listened to everything he said with a very serious expression. With mere glances, he had no idea what she was thinking or how she was taking the news.

But her expression never changed, not even a small smile to encourage him to continue speaking. And that probably scared him the most.

"The Fall…" Mitsuru said quietly, as if she couldn't believe it.

"But, it's still possible to keep it from happening, right?" Yukari asked hopefully. She stared at Ryoji, waiting for an answer, but all he could do was stare shamefully to the ground. "Wh-what…?" she said, seeing his sorrowful expression, "There's no way to prevent it…?"

She said it. Plain as day for everyone to hear. No matter what they did, defeating Nyx was simply impossible. "…I'm sorry…" was all Ryoji could choke out. His voice sounded weak and scared, like he was about to cry. He didn't want it to sound like that, since it would only frighten everyone more, but…he couldn't help it. His existence was proof of The Fall's inevitability, and…how could he possibly make it up to them for _existing_? The end of humanity…in two months time…

He glanced at Minako, who only looked down to her folded hands as she pondered their imminent demise.

Then, Junpei laughed. "Wh-what are you guys freaking out about?" he asked, "All we have to do is defeat this Nyx!" His cheerfulness…sounded forced. As if he were in a state of denial. "And that won't be a problem cuz we've never lost!"

Minako finally smiled, a slightly forced one, to match Junpei's mood. "Yeah! We'll beat it!" In her eyes, Ryoji could see it. Being the optimist that she is, she was trying to find hope, even if she wasn't sure the hope was real.

And Ryoji…hated to crush that hope. "Defeating Nyx is…impossible."

Impossible…with that one word, all the hope everyone tried to find had disappeared. The hope had brought a small light back into their eyes, but just like a candle, it was quickly extinguished. Blown out by a strong wind. A strong wind that, like Death, or Nyx, can't be stopped. Completely natural, and completely unstoppable. No matter how hard, this was a truth they had to accept.

They had to accept it, or else…the only option he could give them would never work.

Ryoji thought long and hard after he got of the phone with Mitsuru. He was born form a collection of Shadows, but now he had a human form, so he was able to physically interact with everyone. He had a human form, consciousness, free will; Minako gave him all of that. She gave him "humanity."

And that was the key. Because all living things, as naturally as the blowing wind, can and _will_ die.

He had found the only way he could help. The precious gift he received from Minako…allowed him to give them a choice.

He looked to Minako. "You'll have to…kill me."

Everyone was shocked by what he said, but Minako was the most surprised. Her eyes widened in horror, she let out a gasp, and her hands unfolded, pulled back by her surprise. Their eyes met, and he knew she couldn't believe what he was asking of her. But he tried to explain, how death by her hands would erase everyone's memories of the Dark Hour and delay Nyx's coming. They could live in peace, and she'd be able to smile again. But he could see it in her eyes: she didn't want him to ask this of her. In her eyes, she begged him for another option, but he couldn't give her one. His death was the only way, so he had to convince her…and everyone else.

"If you don't kill me, you will suffer more than you can ever imagine. With no hope for salvation, you will live every day paralyzed by the fear of your impending death." The fear of inevitable death…was something no one should have to endure. Ryoji looked down so he wouldn't meet anyone's eyes, and his voice came out weak again. "And I…I don't want you to have to endure such pain."

Minako stared at him, weighing her options, thinking about the things she had to do. After all, since she was the only one who could kill him, ultimately, the decision, to choose how everyone will die, will belong to her. She looked torn, almost unsure of what to say, but with clenched fists, she finally spoke.

"I could never kill you…"

She was so kind, and somewhere deep down, he was happy she would say that, but Ryoji couldn't be taken in by it. This time, _her_ voice sounded weak, but Ryoji couldn't blame her. No one should have to make a decision like this, and he hated forcing it on her. He hated it so much, her pained expression, her weak voice… He wanted her to smile again, but…he had to keep telling himself this was the only way. He was willing to offer his life for the sake of everyone's…_her_ happiness. Or at least, the longest happiness he could provide. He had to convince them this was the best way.

He stood up from his seat, telling them that they don't have to decide right away. After December 31, he would dissolve into the blackness of the Dark Hour, so they would have a month to make their decision. And furthermore, he would disappear with the coming of Nyx, so his death…isn't something they need to worry about. No matter what happens, no matter what decision they come to, after New Year's Eve, Ryoji Mochizuki would be gone.

And he saw Minako's face when she realized this. …What kind of person was he to make the person he loved so close to tears?

"I'll be back on New Year's Eve."

Without even a word of farewell, he turned on his heel and left the dorm. With the door closed behind him, he walked out into the cold winter night. Shivering despite his yellow scarf, he couldn't believe it was only a few days before that he stood in the same spot, giggling about how he had made Minako blush by telling her he wanted to see her room. Those times…those happy, innocent times, felt like they happened a long time ago. He slowly walked down the street, and her voice from those innocent times still sounded so clear in his mind.

"_You're very kind, Ryoji. And you're sincere…and that's what I really like about you…"_

"_And…he had the same birthmark as you…"_

"_You can touch air and know it exists, but you can't hold it in your arms…"_

"…Ryoji!"

He stopped. That voice…was real. He turned around, and Minako was there, not even wearing a jacket and running after him on the street. How ironic. He thought he was the one always chasing after her, but the roles have reversed. He sighed. He had wanted to leave before anyone would have a chance to come after him, but he got too lost in his memories. Yet, he could not deny that somewhere in his heart, he wanted a chance to at least talk with her alone one last time.

She finally reached him. "Why…do you have to leave? Can't you stay here?"

He knew she would ask this. He looked to the ground, unable to meet her sad, pleading eyes. "I can't. If I were to stay, it would surely influence the decision you have to make."

"That doesn't matter!" She said loudly, "I already know my choice; I made it when you first told us. And you and I both know I will be the one to ultimately decide." She grabbed his hands, and he felt that familiar warmth. "So please…"

"_I could never kill you…"_

He could hear the desperation in her voice. For her to say such a thing, as if the opinions of the other SEES members were irrelevant, was proof of how frantic she was. She really wanted him to stay, despite knowing everything. And as much as Ryoji wanted to…he couldn't.

"I'm sorry," was all he could say. "I'm sorry…that I'm making you have to decide on something so awful. I'm sorry…this is all my fault." He gripped her hands tighter, trying to convey his feelings as best he could, because multiple apologies would never be enough. "I'm not…even worthy of being near you. Being what I am…"

"It doesn't matter what you are," she said firmly, "You're still Ryoji."

He still couldn't meet her eyes. "That name…doesn't even apply to me anymore."

"If that's so, then…why did you look to me when I called?"

Finally, he looked up and met her eyes. She was serious, and her grip on his hands was as tight as ever. It didn't matter if he was a Shadow, the thirteenth arcana, or the Appriser. To her, he would always be "Ryoji." After all, what was in a name? Everything that he was, good or bad, all encompassed into the person she loved, no matter what name he assumed. And the most precious gift he could receive from her, his humanity was called "Ryoji." That was something important he should never forget.

Both their grip relaxed slightly, and Ryoji gave a small smile. "When I met you," he said slowly, "I thought there was something mysterious about you, and that mystery was…rather alluring. I thought that was why I was interested in you, but I soon realized that there were more wonderful things that I loved about you." Her warm hands, her kind heart, everything…encompassed into the one _he_ loved. "But now I think that, even if I never met you in this form, you would be the only one I'd have these feelings for." His grip on her hands tightened again. "After all, _you_ were the one who gave me my humanity."

He loved her. He loved her so much. He wanted to hug her, kiss her, say "I love you" outright, do anything in his power to convey how strong his feelings were. His hands shook from his desire to tell her everything…but he couldn't. Not that night. Minako had said she had already made her choice, but there was still time…she _should_ think about it more. Everyone should. But if he did anything, if he did everything he wanted, it would surely influence her decision. So, for the same reason he couldn't stay, he couldn't properly tell her how he felt. Not that night.

_But I will tell her…I'll tell her "I love you," on New Year's Eve._

Ryoji looked into Minako's eyes, and he knew she understood what he wanted to convey.

They stood there for a long time in silence, holding each other's hands. But they both knew that the longer they dragged this out, the more it would hurt for both of them, so reluctantly, Ryoji let go of her hands, and Minako did not move to take them back.

"I'll be back…on New Year's Eve," he said, only allowing himself to gently touch her cheek.

Minako held his hand, and for the last time until New Year's Eve, Ryoji felt its warmth. "Take care of yourself."

Ryoji smiled and turned his back to her, continuing down the road until he turned the corner. Minako did not move from her spot until Ryoji was completely out of sight. And when he was, without thinking, she made a mad dash for the corner, unsure of what she would do if he were there. But of course, he wasn't. The street was empty, and Minako was alone outside on that cold winter night. Ryoji was gone.

But he would be back. Ryoji was kind, sincere, and would never break a promise.

"You know what?" Minako said aloud, and she heard her voice being carried by the wind. "I kinda liked the alluring mystery about you too…"

{00}

_This is our fate._

_I have no doubts._

_I have no regrets._

_If we can't be together, then so be it._

_I'll be grateful for the time we had._

_This is our fate._

_And I am glad to have met you._

…_I love you too, Ryoji._

* * *

**Notes**: Alright, finally, "Alluring Mystery" has ended. I think this is the longest story I have ever written, but it's possibly one of my favorites. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I loved writing it. Thank you so much everyone for so many lovely reviews! This epilogue was written for you! ^^

So, until next time!

_~Seichou Maki~_


End file.
